Perfection : The Neglected Chimera
by Atlanrom
Summary: Dracohalo117's challenge. Neglected for jinchuuriki twins, Naruto struggles for attention. Unfortunately Orochimaru just happens to need an Uzumaki for bloodline transplantation experiments. Alive Mina-Kushi. God Like Naruto. NaruHina. M for language and Lemons. NOW CONTINUED! Read Author's note for details.
1. The Start of The End

"Naruto"-Normal speaking

'_Naruto'_-Normal thought

'**Naruto_'_**-Kyuubi/greater being thinking/speaking from mindscape/somebody demonically pissed off.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or any other licensed fiction work otherwise WHY THE HELL I WOULD BE HERE?!**

**The story format is taken primarily from **

**Avatar of Madness: Sins of the Elders**

**By Dragolight**

Also a story from which inspiration is taken is-

Madara-s-Grandson-The-Alternate-Dimension by yaminaruto

I think he could have done a better work at neglecting and some bashing. Also his chapters are slow in updates unfortunately. However Dark Naruto fans will absolutely love it.

Challenge by dracohalo113

Read the stories above. They are the only neglected story I liked so far.

This fic is basically a neglected godlike Naruto story.

**Key points**: Naruto will seem very awkward mixture of Minato and Joker (Sick Humour) in general. During battle he will be mostly like how Madara is in a battle. He will be strong almost overpowered at times but I tried to find a reasonable explanation for his power.

***Yoko** – Naruto's sister. Basically looks like her mother when she was young but has shorter hair, has violet eyes, her face is less round (from Minato's side), and has the same whisker marks. She is one year younger than Naruto. She wears skin-tight black ANBU-style battle armour except that instead of the vest she wears an open light green jacket that covers her chest area and a short Sakura shippuuden style-skirt. She contains 5 tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra and the Yin part of his soul.

***Menma**- Naruto's brother. Looks like cannon naruto but he has violet eyes. He is usually dressed in a light blue tracksuit with three orange stripes on his sleeves, a mesh undershirt, dark blue trousers and dark calf-length sandals (similar to Namikaze Minato's clothing during his academy years and genin days).He has 3 tails of Kyuubi and Yang part of his soul. Looks physically and mentally Like Cannon Naruto.

NOTE- Kushina will have 1 tail of chakra with perfect control over it.

Yoko will love naruto LIKE A SISTER (No No F**** incest) I JUST DON'T WRITE IT. Menma will be jealous of Naruto's power.

Warning- There will be Menma, Council, Sasuke and Sakura Bashing. There will be minor Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade bashing.

The main pairing will be Naru/Hina. I don't write nor encourage writing harem. It screws with romance.

Possible pairings which I might consider adding

1- Itachi/ /Anko

2- Gaara/Tenten

3- Yoko/Ino or any other female. (This pairing will only and only be written if my reviewers want so. Keep in mind there will be Heterosexual Women reading it too.)

4- Kakashi/Kurenai –Asuma doesn't deserve the beauty (pure and simple reason).

Note-If pairing #4 is done then no #3 will be done also.

JAPANESE MIGHT YOU NEED TO KNOW-

Kibishi- Grim

Akumahada-Meaning Devil's skin- It will be the name of Naruto's sword.

Senso- War

###################### STORY TIME ###################################

It has been five years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune/Kurama was ripped from Kushina Namikaze, wife of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, and had its power resealed into two of their newborn twins Yoko and Menma. Like always they were declared a hero to the village. Forgotten by his own parents was their older brother Naruto Namikaze.

**5 Years Ago**

"Are you ready to die?" the Shinigami asked in its emotionless voice.

Minato had known that the price of summoning the Shinigami was your own life and he had been sure that when the moment came he would show no fear. But standing here with his children in his arms, he didn't want to die.

So he looked up at the Shinigami and shouted "Of course I'm not fucking ready to die! I just had 3 children and sealed a demon inside of two of them! I want to see them grow up! I want to see their mother again! So no I'm not ready to die!"

The Shinigami simply stared at him with a blank face before saying "Fine I can let you live, on a condition."

Minato was so dumbstruck that he could barely speak. When he composed himself, he managed to utter out the word "What!?"

"The price of using this sealing is your life. So no matter what you will eventually die and I will get your soul. It may take years but I am patient and there are plenty of other souls that need to be collected." Said the Shinigami rather patiently.

Minato just stared at the space where the Shinigami was and said "What!?"

Rubbing his forehead, Shinigami muttered "That's why Yami hates the lot of you"

Then the Death continued "Your child is born with Great Power, Dont FUCKING neglect him otherwise crap ton of people will die and **Paperwork of GIGANTIC PROPORTION WILL WRECK HAVOC ON HIGHER WORLD!" **Said the deity yelling at the end.

**Present Day**

Naturally thinking the great power was Kyuubi, The fanfiction began.

In the last five years personality of the twins especially Menma has gotten from bad to crap. When something didn't go their way they complained until someone gave them what they wanted. They also bullied other children of their age group mostly Naruto. Naruto didn't say a word. (A.N. Keep it cool flamers, you're handsome and genius author is on Naruto's side. Also Revenge will have its time sweet time. MUWAHAHAHA!... And the writer goes on his evil speech. Besides Naruto can't just shove a fucking rasengan in their asses no matter how much everybody wants to.)

Speaking of the boy, even at the tender age of four years old when life is just beginning, Naruto Namikaze was forced to mature faster than anyone else his age. The reason why? Once Kyuubi incident was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village, specifically omitting the fact that it was an Uchiha who caused the commotion to keep the Uchiha Clan calm. (A.N. Yeah, that turned out great asshole.)

But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his twin children who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted them as the saviour of their village and treated them like a hero. But there were some, who doubted him. Thankfully they kept their thoughts to themselves.

Naruto was soon forgotten on their birthdays even though all three shared the same one. On Christmas was the same thing, during the family parties, family dinners, family vacations…not once did they remember him. He was left at home alone. Sometimes when his parents were so attentive of his siblings they would forget about his food. And when they did notice him, they would only nod their heads as if he wasn't of any importance. But again he suffered, Just for sake of others. Like a perfect half ass. Although Naruto knew all the crap was due to some prophecy talk though.

As far as relations mattered his parents were parents were for name sake. Bully siblings. As if it wasn't enough ignorant god parents came into the mix. Tsunade wanted to train Yoko for super strength and 2nd slug sage position. Jiraiya wanted to do the same for Menma. Speaking of the Toad, did I mention he once even dared to call our favourite blonde worthless? Yes you heard right, you see last year when naruto was 3, he was trying to hit bull's eye painted on the Holy Log (why I called log holy will be explained later or you can read Yet again with a little help by Third Fang.) (I will appreciate if after reading his fic you visit my or his bio to learn more about the culture of log.)

Anyways a broken Jiraiya then came who has been rejected by Tsunade once more. Wanting to take out his frustration on the log he ordered Naruto to go away. Unfortunately he did it in a berating way. Poor fool didn't knew how much it will come back to eat him in the ass.

_Genjutsu: Flashback No Jutsu_

_"Go and take your shurikens away, Not that they matter much, being worthless considering their master." Jiraiya said in tone which was broken like his heart._

_Flashback No Jutsu: KAI_

That drove naruto near the breaking point, His only lifelines to village being his Honorary grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Sandaime was the only person in the entire village to give him gifts and parental love. Honestly Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't view Sandaime as more of parent then his biological ones. Sandaime didn't give him any Shinobi training but he gave him moral lessons through stories about life. But Naruto didn't care about not getting any training. Sandaime gave him time. It was what mattered.

However, He was in the end pushed to limits finally few days later.

_Genjutsu: Flashback No Jutsu_

_On October tenth the day of his fourth birthday, Naruto walked out of his room and went out to see that his parents were getting the gear ready for twin's training. He went to ask if he could train with them today, but when he got close he heard his father say something._

_"You know what Kushi-chan?" Minato asked his red haired wife, "Today at the party I plan on allowing twins to sign the toad and the slug contract."_

_Kushina turned to her husband and looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Don't you think that it's a little too soon for them to sign the contracts?"_

_"Not at all, once they sign it, I will begin teaching them my rasengan," Minato said._

_"I don't see why you would want for them to learn so much in such a short amount of time," Kushina said shaking her head._

_"Come on, I won't have my children go out there and get themselves killed because they were not properly prepared," Minato said_

_ "But that's not all I think twins will be better as the heirs of our clans, Menma for Namikaze and Yoko for Uzumaki and I will announce that on their 8th birthday that they will be our heirs" continued Minato shocking Naruto who was listening on the other side of the door., "now come on, let's finish this so we can finish twin's training soon then we'll go and eat something together like a family."Kushina happily nodded._

_Ironically it was at that very moment the family broke apart._

_What neither of them noticed was that their son had heard everything. Naruto had tears flowing down his cheeks. He was in pain, the kind of pain of being forgotten by his own parents. Turning around, he began to run away, he would run away from the village and never return. Reaching the compound's main gate he didn't even turn back, he just kept on running._

_Flashback No Jutsu: KAI_

Few hours later he returned being tired only to find he was alone. Naruto gripped his own hands into fist. He was in pain due to his nails digging in the flesh of his own palm but it wasn't comparable to one in his little heart. Naruto then did the only logical thing he knew he should, He planned.

* * *

To plan, Naruto went to his own room.

To anyone else the room was the definition of plain, there was nothing on the walls, the floor was bare, and no clothes were anywhere to be seen. Only things out of place were several books about sealing and basic chakra control. That too naruto got by copying from his father's things from his personal library that he left here and there, from public libraries or by stealing money his parents left here and there. Unlike his siblings he wasn't allotted pocket money nor did he ever ask for one knowing that it would be useless.

First step of planning assess your own situation

1- Time period- 4 years before clan laws will disown him. He knew from clan laws that the only way to make younger sibling heir was to either disown elder sibling or make him heir of another clan. Naruto knew the probability of the later one was zero at best and negative at worst.

2- Skills- Naruto knew from book his IQ was 150 not 200 like a Nara but still a genius. He could perform substitution (E RANK), Henge (E rank) and bushin no Jutsu (E rank).He could form Kage Bushins but only one that too caused him to near chakra exhaustion. (A.N. Remember he is four year old and doesn't has Kyuubi) The only reason he could make a Kage Bushin was due to him being Uzumaki and his chakra being strong. His chakra was dense due to his IQ and physical training.

He has mastered academy style of taijutsu and is working on combining Uzumaki Forbidden Taijutsu: Whirlpool style and Drunken Fist. The reason whirlpool style was forbidden was because in it every part of body moved in a whirlpool motion and while being deadly against opponent, It can tear one's own limbs if not done correctly.

Kushina only had the Novice and Apprentice Scrolls for it so she never tried to master it. Oh naruto was so taking these scrolls with himself. He called the new style Drunken Whirlpool. All in all he was High Genin

3- Money-10,000 ryo ( 1$=1 ryo)

4- Weapons- Low grade battle armoury, sealing stuff, 20 shuriken, 20 kunai and average medical kit.

Second step-Aiming- Plan- Escape from Hell hole

Third step-Define short term targets to reach to long term goal

1- High chunin level or preferably Low jounnin

2- Fuinjutsu-Level 7

3- High jounnin or low Kage level chakra

4- High chunin level or preferably Low jounnin level chakra control

5- Money- 50,000 ryo

6- Better armoury and at least a 1000 shurikens and kunai's and standard long term travelling plan.

7- Taijutsu should be Apprentice level Drunken Whirlpool i.e. Borderline Jounnin.

8- Any scroll of technique or secret of Konoha he could sell in case plan fails.

Knowing he is short on time already, he started to work on the plan, His plan.

* * *

**Two years later**

The last two years have not been kind to our favourite blonde.

The first year he had been training hard with a workout that could make that weird Jounnin Gai sweat. Totally ignoring parts of his life like socialising and playing Naruto trained 16-18 hours a day. During one of the sessions naruto stumbled upon Forest of Death and started training in it. He started using resistant seals used on prisoners to enhance his muscle activity while not causing deformities in his still developing Skeleton. Naruto also stumbled upon in the process Anko and Itachi. Befriending them caused three effects.

1- Anko sympathised with him and told she had a similar experience due to being Orochimaru's former student. Also this entire incident brought her and a 14 year old Anbu captain Itachi very close.(Itachi is 8 year older than naruto)

2- For itachi it meant talent being wasted. Itachi helped him in training and various stuff. Moreover He lost all respect for his former role model Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Did I mention he also started budding towards Anko and suspiciously started hanging out with her? Obviously when Naruto asked a change in topic suddenly came.

3- For Naruto, it meant precious bonds. Soon Naruto started calling Itachi Nii-Chan (older brother) and Anko Nee Chan (older sister).They called him ototu (younger brother).Also a weird thing naruto noticed was sometimes Itachi would stay in Forest of Death overnight in Anko's makeshift home. Next day Itachi was tired yet happy while Anko was practically glowing. They also made him swear that he will never tell others about this. WEIRD!

Also he made a girlfriend. For naruto he didn't understand meaning of girlfriend so he went to the literal meaning. Poor naruto thought girlfriend means a girl who is his friend (which was basically correct). Needless to tell when he told Anko and Itachi they were laughing their asses off. Anko followed to tie him up and proceeded to give a very "detailed and graphical" explanation, occasionally using genjutsu's to show and "emphasise" certain aspects. What Anko gave was basically an uncensored 18+ and MAA version of the 'TALK'. Naruto blushed so hard that Itachi thought Anko had dipped him in red paint.

Anyways back to his girl...

.

.

.

...

.Friend. So how he do what took our author 16 years to do?

(A.N. Ram, Horse, Clap Hands –Hand signs for flashback no Jutsu)

_Genjutsu: Flashback No Jutsu_

_Naruto was walking not really paying attention to anything around him until he heard a couple kids arguing about something, getting curious he looked closer. He found three kids around the age of 10, most likely academy students that were messing with a little girl. She looked like she was his age. She had neck length dark blue hair and white eyes, trademark of the Hyuuga Clan. Deciding to help her he ran to them._

_"Hey, leave her alone" - Naruto said trying to get thugs away from the girl._

_"Get lost" – they simply said which made Naruto jump in front of them shielding the girl. Deciding to prove his point he adopted his Border line Apprentice Drunken Whirlpool style defensive stance. His left leg slightly apart from his right one, knees bent, and both hands hanging loosely to side with his back hunched. Like how a drunken person stands)_

_"Ah the brat's trying to scare us. Let's teach him a lesson" - they said arrogantly and pushed forward. One of boys sent his right arm forward trying to punch Naruto. Naruto simply used his right hand to parry the boys hand out of the way. Naruto then kicked him in gut followed by a neck chop knocking him out. Naruto saw another guy going to academy stance. Naruto knew better. What the bullies didn't know is that mastering academy stance is one of the requirements to learn Drunken Whirlpool._

_ Naruto simply made a "come at me" gesture with his right index finger. The boy tried a set of punches aiming at Naruto's gut and chest. Naruto dodges effortlessly by swaying side to side. Getting bored naruto gripped his enemy's right hand and gave a strong clockwise spin to it. Naruto proceeded to turn so that the bully was on his back. Using the momentum gained and his own back as lever, he threw his enemy at wall knocking him out. Poor Bastard_

_Naruto turned to the last boy who froze his attacks after seeing his friends effortlessly defeated. Naruto disappeared at high genin speed and appeared in front of him and merely said 'BOO!'. The guy pissed himself and ran away. Naruto turning to see the girl asked "Are you ok?"_

_"I'm f-fine t-t-thank y-you" - the girl stuttered. Naruto didn't know if she was afraid of him but he guessed (correctly) she was just shy. "No problem, I'm Naruto, what's your name?" - He asked purposely leaving out Namikaze._

_"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" - she replied looking at Naruto. Even though she was still young she couldn't help but to blush and look down. Naruto was 6 years old but for lack of better of word was a Greek God Limited Edition according to her or a mini version at least._

_"Come on let me help you up" - he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up gently, he noticed that she didn't have the cage bird seal in her forehead, he now remembered that Hinata was the heiress of Hyuuga clan. Now he never really looked into byakugan very close. Curiosity got the better of him and his hand lifted her head by gently touching her chin._

_Hinata saw what was like two pools of sea itself. They were simply magnificent. Naruto was more or less now looking as a younger whiskered version of Minato. Hard and sharp Jaw line , Fair skin and those spiky blonde hair with a tint of red done in a fashion same as Yondaime adored his handsome yet still cute face .She simply couldn't help but faint._

_Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. Up close he couldn't help but notice that hinata up close resembled an angel, a beautiful lavender angel. Unfortunately the moment ended with Hinata fainting._

_Thankfully Ko, Hinata's bodyguard who had seen the entire event in hopes hinata fought back, came and took Hinata away but not before thanking Naruto._

_Genjutsu: Kai_

Naruto being heir of Yondaime for now and a chunin level Shinobi already, Ko encouraged them to be friends for betterment of Hinata. They proceeded to become best friends.

Sadly then was when Uchiha Clan massacre happened.

* * *

At 5 we find our hero wondering how things went downhill. It all started with shishui's death.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was resting and was near to sleeping after a day of training. Shishui's death a weak before didn't affect him that much due to him never having interacted with Shishui before and even once only heard about him from Itachi. There was a rumour Itachi killed him but naruto refused to believe that._

_Anko was in next room. The sound of hair dryer was coming from the room. She was classmate with Shishui but having seen worse thing in her life she got over it. Thankfully even in classroom she wasn't close to Shishui .In a Shunshin Itachi came and directly went to Anko's room. Then the sound of sound barrier being set up came. While not being as good as Naruto, Itachi had become a descent level 5 Fuinjutsu master with help of naruto. Naruto being the one who had taught Itachi the level 5 sound barrier knew its weakness, he knew he could break it slightly. Torn in respecting Itachi's decisions and curiosity, Naruto chose to sate his curiosity. Naruto couldn't hear much beside something about a mission and ... abandoning village on Thursday. Naruto instantly felt a part of him dying. When Itachi left, however Both Naruto and Itachi heared Anko crying her heart out._

_Flashback end_

Naruto decided to confront Itachi later.

_Flashback_

_Naruto could hear screams and pleas of mercy coming from Uchiha compound. Suddenly there was silence. An hour later he could hear footsteps rushing towards him._

_There in his full ANBU attire stood Itachi stained in blood of his kinsman._

_"Oni chan please stop this foolishness already!" Naruto cried out_

_"What are you doing here Naruto?"Itachi asked in his usual monotone with a tone of stoicism to it._

_"What's happening?"Naruto asked after calming himself_

_"I killed my clan to test myself" Itachi replied_

_Naruto didn't say anything just threw shurikens at Itachi in response._

_Itachi disappeared and appeared behind Naruto with a Tanto pointing towards Naruto's jugular, showing why he was an ANBU captain at 13._

_"Foolish little brother" Itachi replied and moved his tanto's blunt side and was about to knock him out before_

_"The mission" Naruto said in a broken tone_

_Itachi stopped_

_"You were given a mission to annihilate Uchiha clan weren't you?"Naruto rhetorically asked._

_"How do you know that" Itachi asked with a sad tone instead of a surprised tone to it, showing emotions for the first time in the night._

_"I heard you talk to Anko-Nee-san" Naruto replied. Itachi seemed to accept the answer and motioned him to continue with slightest of nod._

_"Who gave it? That bastard of my father didn't he" Asked naruto angrily, not really thinking at the moment._

_"Nar-"Itachi was about to reply but Naruto beat him to it._

_"WHY? WHY? Why must he take away everything I hold precious?!" Naruto a quarter asked and a quarter cried while the rest half screamed._

_"Naruto what you learnt is an S rank secret which I can't let you delve in further" Itachi said_

_''Just know what I did was necessary" Itachi replied in a pleading tone._

_Hearing that, Naruto decided to just drop the topic. For now that is._

_"So" Naruto decided to change topic._

_"Did you take the travelling supplies?" asked a grinning Naruto despite already knowing answer. He failed to stifle his giggle though._

_"I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!"Itachi screamed to heavens above. Naruto sweat dropped._

_Naruto threw a scroll to Itachi. Itachi caught reflexively. It was a green scroll with "supplies" written on it._

_"I know you better than you think" Naruto said gaining a hearty laugh from itachi._

_Hearing Itachi laugh, Naruto looked horrified_

_"What?" Itachi inquired._

_"YOU CAN LAUGH!?" naruto scream asked._

_"HEY I AM NOT THAT STOIC" itachi yelled in reply_

_Naruto gave a look that said "you think?"_

_"So what's in scroll?"Iitachi asked hoping to change the topic._

_"General supplies and Fuinjutsu scrolls up to level 8 so that you may not slack" Naruto replied cheekily despite knowing about the change of topic._

_"Let's meet me again" Naruto said with a grin, extending his right hand forward._

_"Yeah just let's" Itachi said with a small smile and accepting the hand_

_With a shake of hands our favourite blonde saw Itachi leaving and disappearing in shadows of trees casted by the moon. Naruto took time in remembering all the good times with him and he too left but not before wiping the stray tear left below his left eye._

_Flashback end_

Naruto had only a year left till his escape.

Now Naruto was faced with a new set of problem.

He didn't have any sensei. Surely he could ask Anko for training but after Itachi's event, she had proceeded to fall in depression. Naruto would always check on her making sure she ate properly. But even he could do very limited. Anko had lost weight and there were tear marks on her face. The red eyes were constantly reminding the blonde that Anko was crying persistently. Sure she never cried in front of him but it didn't simply matter even if she did.

Hell she even stopped her "Cut cheek with kunai and lick the cut" act! Naruto would have joked about it but the sad mood around her prevented him from doing that. Naruto knew he couldn't sulk. He had goals and a life to work for.

So Naruto stopped going to Forest of Death unless to check on Anko. Now Naruto didn't have any training place either.

Another thing to worry was that due to Itachi massacring the police force, Konoha was hard pressed for manpower. So Minato had made it compulsory for every active ninja to complete mission criteria according to their rank. Due to Anko's depression she could not work. Which meant that if she doesn't snaps out soon, she would be jobless with her chakra sealed? Due to her reputation, it would be a matter of time before she is raped. OH HELL NO!

Naruto fortunately came with a solution. Naruto would have Anko make a shadow clone. The shadow clone would take all the D rank and C rank mission available with occasionally B rank in the mix. Naruto always had the shadow clone take missions of short term which were done solo. The shadow clone would take them and pass it onto Naruto and then waited patiently on sidelines. Naruto would then make 2 shadow clones and all 3 of them (2 clones and the original naruto) would henge into Anko. They would complete missions and had Anko's shadow clone complete paperwork. This way Anko had her criteria completed and Naruto kept the money since Anko was well off for time being. Itachi had left her few thousand ryo before leaving.

As an added bonus Naruto had his first kill. While he had nightmares for weeks he knew he must be strong right now.

Naruto actually happened to overshoot Anko's criteria through the method and kept the bonus that came because of it. Naruto had now a massive booty of 100,000 ryo. For once life was back to the way.

* * *

Now naruto had a solid 9 months to train and train. Naruto had solved the Anko Nee Chan's criteria problem for 9 months. Also 9 months were time to his escape plan's triggering. He had more money and supplies than his initial target.

So now naruto was at-

1- Border Jounnin level

2- Fuinjutsu-Level 6

3- Medium jounnin level chakra

4- Low jounnin level chakra control

5- Money- 100,000 ryo

6- 823 kunai's and 768 shurikens and standard long term travelling plan.

7- Taijutsu -Apprentice level Drunken Whirlpool i.e. Borderline Jounnin.

8- Copy of Forbidden Scroll and the entire Namikaze/Uzumaki library.

But question was where to and how to train? Reminiscing about the 8th point he found his answer to the former question.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naruto was in 'home'. Minato and Kushina (he refused to call them parents) had gone to a trip with their children. Walking to the room he walked past a room he just now noticed._

_Namikaze Uzumaki Library_

_Seeing a blood seal on it, Naruto grinned. The ten blank scrolls each of which were size of Forbidden scroll he had purchased last week were sure to come handy now._

_Flashback no Jutsu end_

Naruto knew the only reason he was Fuinjutsu level 6 was because he had spent a lot of time in learning was because he had insisted on learning the level 9 technique-Seal Transmutation. Apparently the blood seal opened and Naruto copied every technique he could find. Seal Transmutation copied seals and text from one location to another one. Thank god for that one. Naruto then sealed everything in a bigger scroll and then stored it in a seal on his arm. Naruto was always one to keep precious things close.

That answered the how to train question. But now the question was where? Yes he could work on Fuinjutsu in his room but he needed to do physical training to increase his chakra reservoirs. Sighing to himself he realized there was only one place he could train.

_The Namikaze Training Ground_

So with the plan he decided to retire to his bed after lifting a level on resistance seal. He let out a range of curses, which were enough to make a sailor blush. After that Naruto proceeded to retire for the night.

* * *

**Next morning at the ground**

It was a new morning for the Namikaze family. At 8 in morning everybody was getting reading for another day of training. The parents were walking forward and their children trailing behind them. The sight was not one they would expect. The training ground for the lack of better word was thrashed. In the centre there was a kid standing in front of an intact B rank Jutsu training doll. The kid's back to them.

The kid was obviously gathering chakra due to streams of chakra leaking from joints. What confused Minato and Kushina was that how the kid entered the home and how could despite being of Menma and Yoko's age had low Jounnin chakra reserves at least. The kid then further surprised them by running through hand seals at a speed worth of a Kage. Kushina couldn't keep up with the hand speed and saw only a blur while Minato though could keep up with speed but only saw the number of seals the kid used and not the symbols utilised. 44!

44 hand seals in less than 5 seconds!

The kid then took a deep breath inflating his lungs making them prominent and yelled

**"KATON RELEASE: DRAGON BREATH !"**

The result as the name suggested caused the breath of fire he released to take form of a dragon. The dragon proceeded to reduce the dummy to cinders in a show of power.

When the smoke from cindering cleared they saw HIM for first time in what seemed like years.

* * *

"Dang, maybe I overdid it" Naruto thought. The Jutsu had nearly burnt away half of his chakra reservoir.

"So...THEY came and worst saw it too" Naruto mentally added sensing them.

While Dragon Breath was a powerful Jutsu what people don't know is that it also blinds the user for a short while, leaving the person open to attack due to being unable to sense people.

* * *

When the smoke cleared a figure of 4 feet and 2 inches came into view. The figure was wearing standard Anbu chest armour, arm bracers and black pants with black combat boots which were steel tipped. The pouches on both left and right side of his pants meant only one thing. "_Ambidextrous_" Both Minato and Kushina thought. _Ambidexterity_ is the state of being equally adept in the use of both left and right appendages (such as the hands). Ambidextrous people are very rare in ninja world due to chakra coils preventing brain from developing equally. You see if you have a strong left hemisphere of brain you will become right handed and vice versa.

You must be very lucky to be one.

Generally chakra coils develops one sphere more. But being Ambidextrous meant chakra coils were having uniform development within them which simply meant higher chakra reserves, higher chakra control and higher hand speed as well as complex hand dexterity.

Moving to the figure's face, the kid had blonde's hair which had a heavy tint of red to it. Minato while right now absent minded did notice that it meant the blonde hairs were becoming red and the kid was probably an Uzumaki due to the colour red being THAT particular Uzumaki red.

But it was the face Kushina was stuck at. The kid had a very sharp and narrow Jaw line with fair skin and no baby fat. His eyes were the same cerulean blue her Husband has. All in all he looked like a mini Minato with Kushina's hair.

Putting everything together they both reached a conclusion at same time causing their eyes to widen in realisation.

_"Naruto!"_

**_SHIT!_**

* * *

"Hey! Who the hell are you!?"The yelling of Menma brought them all to the reality plane.

Naruto merely walked towards him, took a page from Itachi, poked him in forehead and said "stupid ototu (younger brother)" and walked away out of mansion.

"Ototu? How the hell can he be my bigger brother?" Menma pondered.

"He is"

Both children looked to the speaker, their father with wide WTF expression. Their father was stunned while their mother was stunned as well as had tear building at edges of her eyes.

* * *

**Later The Day**

**Kushina's POV**

Kushina was standing in the kitchen. She was thinking about her son.

_Can I even call him that?_

After that incident, she felt that Naruto didn't want to part of their family anymore. But the question was since when was he was part of one? Every time when he came to home from training, that is if he came, either he went to his room and left until the next stop. When he walked around the village, he always kept a distance from everyone while remaining quiet and emotionless. She wondered if he had any friends at all. Before the incident, she had completely forgotten his existence.

Wondering how it all began she remember how she had believed Twins needed extra attention due to her experience with the Nine-Tails. As a former Jinchuuriki, she knew how hard to control the Nine-Tails' chakra, but now she wondered if it was all worth it.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

After the incident, Minato realised that Naruto didn't talk to him or his mother ever. He was very distant and cold to everyone, even to his siblings.

_It's all because of my foolish mistakes._

Then, there were his other children. After founding about their brother, they refused to train again unless the whole story is told to them. As a result Minato had to dedicate an Anbu squad of ten members to tail Naruto. Initially there was only one Anbu to tail him but they were unable to trail him since he would always disappear. The only reason even now they were able to track him because now there were 10 Hunter Nin trailing him but even now he knew only about his stealth skills and friends only.

How he came to know of his stealth skills bought a smile to Minato's face despite the sad mood.

Apparently when the first Anbu he sent returned to report that he had lost track to Naruto but when he dismissed the Anbu and the Anbu he turned to leave, with the corner of his eyes he saw a paper stuck to Anbu's back.

The paper read

**"IF YOU INTEND TO TAIL ME SEND SOMEBODY WORTH MY TIME.**

**-Naruto"**

Naruto would still occasionally escape his best 10 Hunter Nin, leading him to conclude that naruto had stealth skills at least comparable to Jiraiya sensei. That was saying something because Jiraiya was arguably proclaimed with possessing the best stealth skills in the Elemental Nations.

When he told this to Kushina, she was ecstatic at first and then she wondered who taught him that. She later broke down crying when she tried to remember what she taught him in the first place.

* * *

Kushina later asked him if he had any friend to which Minato said he was is said to be close to only 3 people- Itachi Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi and Hinata Hyuuga. While Kushina was on good terms with Anko and knew Hinata as her goddaughter would only be a good influence, it was Itachi she was terrified of. She wondered what would happen if Naruto became like Itachi.

Now, Whenever Kushina looked at Naruto and couldn't help but think that he was the perfect example for the term prodigy. He was intelligent, calculating, secretive and most importantly young but unfortunately he was also lonely. This while was said to be character of an ideal Shinobi, when followed gave a very fatal ninja generally who was Neutral at best and Traitor at worst. Best examples of that were Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Namikaze Minato was sitting in his office in the Hokage tower doing the bane of all kages- Paperwork. But his mind wasn't focused on it; his mind was focused on something else or rather someone else, that someone being his son, or really lack thereof. Over the years since he had refused to train Naruto he had isolated himself from the family. The requests for training stopped right after that day 2 years ago when he refused to train him, Naruto had not said a word. Back then he didn't care, and that sickened him, how could he not care about his own son? How could he neglect him for so long? How could he even forget his existence?

He sighed, he had to fix this. Maybe if he offered to train him? But then again there was the problem with council.

_Flashback-_

**_The council room of konohagakure no Sato._**

_The history of how the governing Council of Konohagakure was created dates all the way back to when the village was first formed as part of an alliance between the Uchiha and Senju clans, descendants of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths, the strongest clans in the world at that time. Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan, became the First Hokage after he defeated Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha clan, when Madara challenged Hashirama's rule of the newly formed village. Soon after this, seven other powerful Shinobi clans the_

_ Nara, _

_Akimichi, _

_Yamanaka, _

_Hyuuga, _

_Inuzuka,_

_Aburame, _

_and Kurama _

_joined the village providing it the foundation both economically and militarily for the Land of Fire, its country of origin._

_The Land of Fire was the first country to create a ninja village with Konohagakure and in seeing its success other countries would soon create their own. In a short time, the Five Great Shinobi Nations would be born consisting of the Land of Fire, Land of Earth, Land of Lightning, Land of Water, and the Land of Wind, all of which would rise up to become the most powerful countries in the elemental nations with their respective Shinobi villages at the forefront. And though each country was ruled a Daimyo, the leader of the hidden Shinobi village known as a Kage held equal status with the leader of their respective countries. However, upon the formation of these Five Great Shinobi Nations also came the need or desire to be the most dominant country in the world, which led to the First Great Shinobi War._

_Soon, the Land of Fire would become involved in wars with all the other Great Shinobi Nations and even with other smaller nations such as the Land of Rain who sought to become a recognized Great Shinobi Nation. In the turbulent years that ensued, many alliances would be made and broken between the various Five Great Shinobi Nations during the wars, but one constant always remained after each subsequent Shinobi war. Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the_

_Leaves and the Fire Nation itself were always victorious at the end._

_However, a problem soon arose with the start of the First Great Shinobi War, that being who would govern the village? For you see the original Council which governed the Leaf village was comprised solely of the nine founding Shinobi clans. With a representative voting member from each of the eight clans and Hashirama Senju acting as Kage to cast two votes to either create a majority rule needed in village matters in case of a tie within the Council or if the Hokage deemed his votes necessary for the best interest of village. Unfortunately, with the outbreak of war and all the Shinobi clans needed on the battlefield, they would be unable to oversee and govern the day-to-day running of the village. It was because of this that a Civilian Council was created to work alongside the Shinobi Council. Only during wartime would this Civilian Council hold sole responsibility for running the village, while the Shinobi side fought in the war to its conclusion. Thus was born the current formation of the Konoha Council now in power today._

_While the Hokage could still had the word is law and certain actions could be dealt swiftly but in case one of the councillor demands knowledge regarding an Shinobi matter, unless it was a war time, Hokage must give the information. In the event Hokage disregards the request a vote can be casted that forces the Hokage to either give into demand or go to exile._

_The only way to overrule this rule is to get help from Fire Daimyo._

_Also did I mention that in case an heir is unable to take seat Hokage decides the voting for that seat._

_During the First Great Shinobi War this structure of the Konoha Council had worked splendidly and in a small way helped Konohagakure emerge victorious in the war by allowing Hashirama and the Shinobi clans to concentrate on winning the war rather than the operations of the village. Unfortunately, the absolute power the Civilian Council was able to command over the village during wartime began to corrupt them little by little with each ensuing war. So much so that they began to quietly pass laws that would not only increase their powers during war or peacetime, but also subtly weaken the Shinobi council and effectively entrench themselves as the sole power brokers within the Konoha Council causing a bitter divide to develop between the Shinobi side and the civilian side of the Council. Now instead of the initial 6 civilians there were 8_

_So at the time of Kyuubi incident at the hospital, the civilian side of the Council had held 8-8 numerical equality over the Shinobi side. However due to adviser's power to vote and koharu as well as homaru as his loyal puppies, Danzo could cast a single vote causing a power disadvantage against Shinobi side. Even worse was the fact that Danzo Shimura through many means of blackmailing and threats had finally gained total control of the Civilian Council through his root. So the actual numerical advantage was 9-8. And even Minato's ability to cast two votes as Hokage under the disguise of "village head", he could not stop them due to vote being allowed only in case of a tie._

_ It was only by a fortunate circumstance that this did not happen, as one of the civilian councilmen had died. Such is the current structure of the Konoha Council, but that was about to change, as a new civilian councilman had been just elected._

_As Minato had predicted Danzo had got him overruled and asked him about training of his children often calling them Jinchuuriki instead of Menma and Yoko._

_However the talk ended prior to how he thought because in Minato's opinion because Danzo almost seemed bored in progress of Jinchuurik's progress which was very unlike of him. The fact didn't go unnoticed by Minato, Kushina (Anbu representative) and Hiruzen._

_"So" Danzo started, causing all muttering to go down._

_"What can you tell us about the progress of your eldest son?" asked Danzo with a predators look in his eyes._

_Minato was taken aback by this question._

_"He has another son?" Most people thought._

_"A-h ah- he-is just a normal kid you know" answer a Minato rubbing his head sheepishly. While inwardly he was calculating at how Danzo could have known about it._

_"No normal 6 year old kid is Border Jounnin level"_

_Now this answer caused any remaining mutterings to go down. Borderline Jounnin at 5 was unheard of. It was simply beyond prodigy level._

_"How do you know that?" asked Minato with narrowed eyes. His mind already working on various possible scenerios.  
_

_"You didn't refute the statement" Danzo said. Inwardly he was making plans to give a bonus to the spy who give him that information._

_Flashback end_

After that Danzo asked some general questions regarding Naruto.

When Minato answered and said he didn't give him time, Danzo asked who his sensei was.

Minato answered Itachi Uchiha with his head lowered. The answer caused Gasps amongst people for sure.

Danzo then asked about his hand preference. While an odd question it seemed to fit in the ongoing conversation.

_Flashback_

_"He is ambidextrous" Said Minato with a smile reflecting his pride._

_Shinobi's including Sandaime were doing perfect replica of gaping fish. All ambidextrous Shinobi's from Konoha were geniuses and missing Nins. The list of known ambidextrous had only Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, Both legendary S-rank missing Nins._

_Danzo had his eyes extremely wide which caused Sandaime and Yondaime to narrow their eyes. They knew even the news of naruto being ambidextrous couldn't have caused that. IT MUST BE SOMETHING ELSE!_

_"So do you know if Naruto possess Uzumaki Ambidextrous Bloodline? If he has that it could explain his skill level rather easily." Danzo asked after calming himself._

_THE WHAT?! ?# ?_

_That was the collective thought of most._

_"The answer seems no" Danzo mused_

_"You wouldn't happen to give him to me to train?" asked Danzo without giving people time to react.  
_

_That took a while for most to digest. However Kushina wasn't most_

_"HAVE YOU GONE OUT OF YA MIND YOU HALF MUMMY SHITHEAD!" roared Kushina demonically and hairs waving like Kyuubi's tails, telling everyone why she was so feared.  
_

_"Calm down Kushina-san" Danzo waved her away. Please...ever faced Uchiha Madara's killer intent? The man was such a monster that he made Kushina look like a joke._

_"Any ways, Let' get back to main topic. My offer stands give the boy to me for "training" and I will remove my influence from council. You can tell me answer tomorrow and give me boy in two years." Danzo said before turning to leave. Danzo wanted Naruto as early as possible but knew if he waited 2 more years then the chance of his activating bloodline on his own was very high._

_"WAIT DANZO!" Minato yelled_

_Danzo stopped, turned around and facing him._

_"What's Uzumaki Ambidextrous Bloodline?"Minato asked pretty much summing up questions of everybody._

_"It is the bloodline of stealing, so powerful it said to be a gift of Hermes to humans" Danzo said cryptically._

_"Oh it's also the strongest bloodline in existence."Danzo said and left the room with a wide eyed council._

_Flashback End_

Minato sighed as he closed the doors and sat back down in his soft and expensive leather chair. Before the meeting he desired that when he went home he would talk with Kushina about this in hopes she felt the same and that they could bring naruto back into the family.

What he didn't know was that Kushina felt the exact same about Naruto, she was sad that he didn't consider himself part of the family to the point of only showing his face during dinner, and even then he wouldn't always eat with them or even at the estate but going to a forest for hunting.

She hated what she did, Mito-sama always cherished family and she tried to emulate that, but it seems she didn't do a good a job as she thought.

* * *

Minato's thoughts-

_HERMES_

Minato knew that Hermes was the god of thieves and travellers.

Because Danzo said the bloodline was of stealing, it probably had something to do with of god of thieves.

Minato had later proceeded to dive in Uzumaki Library with Sandaime and Kushina in hopes of finding it.

He found barely anything about it.

Apparently the last person to know in detail about the bloodline was Mito-Sama who told it to Nidaime Hokage in brief who apparently told about it to Danzo.

He also found that it was Mito who destroyed everything about the bloodline for reasons unknown.

From what he could find out though, people had said the bloodline wasn't a bloodline even. _It was as if person could make wrath of god descend from heavens itself._

Minato knew that while it was probably exaggeration, it left him wondering if any bloodline could really be so strong.

Then there was the matter of Danzo's proposal. Minato had managed to convince Kushina to give Naruto to Danzo. Not that he was happy but in his mind it was for greater good.

_Flashback_

_Minato knew that Kushina is not going to be happy with either decisions but he needed to do it. It's now or never kind of thing._

_"Ay Kushina chan" Minato called out to Kushina who was cutting some vegetables._

_"What do you need, Minato kun?" Kushina asked in the same tune._

_"I can keep on talking or I can cut the slack. Have you thought about Danzo's offer?"Minato said hurriedly._

_He regretted it slightly; the instant later it made sense to Kushina a massive killer intent flooded the room._

_"Minato kun you couldn't seriously consider his offer?" asked Kushina in her fake sweet voice._

_It would have scared a lesser man but not the Yondaime Hokage._

_"It's either Naruto versus Menma, Yoko and the villagers." Minato replied, pulling Kushina in a hug a moment later._

_Seeing Kushina's confused expressions Minato decided to explain further._

_"If we allow Danzo to take Naruto in root he will lose his control of Council and would also lose the ability to ask for taking over as Hokage."_

_Seeing Kushina nod Minato continued._

_"Moreover if a time comes when a Clan Head dies while no Councilman has died, Danzo will highly overpower Clan laws till a new Clan Head is decided and until then he can get Menma and Yoko in root"_

_"BUT IT STILL DOESN'T MAKES IT RIGHT" Kushina roared but this time Minato could notice tears flowing freely down her eyes make it seem like a whining instead._

_"I know"_

_With that sentence the almighty Yondaime shed a tear for first time in decade._

_"So are you..." Minato left the statement hanging at end for a reason_

_Kushina merely nodded before burying her head in his crook of neck again._

_"But can we afford to give him that weird bloodline he said Naruto had" Kushina asked._

_"Naruto doesn't has that bloodline" Minato replied.  
_

_He added in afterthought though "as far as I think"_

_Flashback End_

All the while they were unaware of a figure following them in shadows. The figure dispelled

* * *

Naruto's POV

Getting memories of his clone, Naruto got sad but remembering his life hadn't been fair from the beginning helped.

"DAMN BASTARD AND BITCH SOLD ME OUT!" Naruto roared

_"But what was that shit about bloodline?" Naruto mused in thought simultaneously.  
_

"Got to initiate the plan earlier" Naruto mused after calming himself

He will leave tonight and no one can stop him PERIOD.

* * *

That night-

It was the dark time at night with a decreased ANBU patrol due to some Kumo Ambassador and Hyuuga diplomatic meeting. In afternoon he had got some health tests done to ensure he was good. Thanking the young doctor, what was his name again? Ah yes Kabuto. Kabuto had told that Naruto was in perfect health. While naruto did feel that Kabuto had an uneasy feel to him but Naruto merely waved it off. That was going to hurt for sure.

Naruto decided to take advantage of the decreased patrol and silently moved out with his infamous stealth.

Naruto knew about weakness of Konoha's patrol fields due to escaping from them like god knows what times. He also knew about the only weakness in Konoha's Chakra Barrier.

Now our favourite blonde was running through Forest of Death. During his run from "home" he sensed two chakra signatures moving quietly through the woods.

_Forests, night and chakra are not a good combination - Itachi had drilled that in his head years back  
_

He wondered jokingly if it was a fellow runaway.

Placing two fingers in the ground and focusing in their chakra he found that one of those chakra signatures belong to his friend Hinata.

Getting serious and wondering what she was doing this later in this time of day he went to check up on her.

When he arrived near both of them he saw a Shinobi. It was a Kumo Shinobi from his headband. He recognized this particular Shinobi; it was the Kumo's Ambassador for the new trade alliance between Hyuuga's and Kumo. He noticed that he was carrying a bag in his back in which Naruto could sense Hinata's chakra knew that she was unconscious which meant she was being probably kidnapped.

Quickly thinking up a plan Naruto threw a couple of shurikens at the kidnapper cum Shinobi. The Shinobi easily deflected them all and faced the attacker and was surprised. It was a small kid.

"Hey kid, leave before I kill you. I am an elite chunin, you are no match for me" - the man said arrogantly said.

_"Was there even an elite chunin rank?" Naruto wondered_

But it was true Shinobi could be a good chunin but Naruto knew he could take him out.

The Shinobi proceeded to launch in a Taijutsu battle against Naruto. Naruto realised one thing quickly.

_"The guy sucks in Taijutsu"_

The fact that he used Academy style spoke volumes that the guy was barely borderline chunin.

_"He must have been selected for his low profile and stealth skills" Naruto concluded in the first minute of fight._

Naruto smirked. It was the perfect opponent for him.

Naruto proceeded to act into his plan. It was simple. Naruto took a kick to torso.

Seeing his opponent fall, the genin err I mean chunin proceeded to take out a kunai.

"ACT HEROIC IN AFTERLIFE ALL YOU WANT, BRAT!" The chunin managed to plunge kunai in Naruto's chest.

But there wasn't any blood. All he saw was just a white light and loud booming sound and then darkness.

"It's a good thing I got Shadow Clone Explosion down." Naruto mused.

Naruto then checked on Hinata. She was drugged and was drugged with a standard knocking out drug. She was out till morning.

He remembered that he still had a village to leave. But then he looked at the cute face of Hinata. Thinking about good time with her,He ended up writing a pseudo apology and a pseudo "LETTER" to her (3 3 3).

(A.N. AWWW PUPPY LOVE...)

Naruto pecked her forehead and turned to leave. Then he heard the faintest rustle of leaf

"Shit" Naruto said out loud.

Knowing how to react, Naruto quickly checked how many people were there surrounding him. Naruto froze at the result. There was one person only in surrounding and he was standing behind him.

"Kukuku...So the mouse finds the snake." replied the dangerous yet smooth voice of the snake sage.

** That's all folks**

* * *

**Q-Will I do karma kick in (my previous story I deleted)?  
A-Nope**

**Q-What will be update rate?  
A-roughly 5K per week**


	2. The Movements of Snake

**Naruto"-Normal speaking**

'_Naruto'_-Normal thought

'**Naruto_'_**-Kyuubi/greater being thinking/speaking from mindscape/somebody demonically pissed off.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or any other licensed fiction work otherwise WHY THE HELL I WOULD BE HERE?!**

**The story format is taken primarily from **

**Avatar of Madness: Sins of the Elders**

**By Dragolight**

Also a story from which inspiration is taken is

Madara-s-Grandson-The-Alternate-Dimension by yaminaruto

I think he could have done a better work at neglecting and some bashing. Also his chapters are slow in updates unfortunately. However Dark Naruto fans will absolutely love it.

Challenge by dracohalo113

Read the stories above. They are the only neglected story I liked so far.

This fic is basically a neglected godlike Naruto story.

**Key points**: Naruto will seem very awkward mixture of Minato and Joker (Sick Humour) in general. During battle he will be mostly like how Madara is in a battle. He will be strong almost overpowered at times but I tried to find a reasonable explanation for his power.

*Yoko – Naruto's sister. Basically looks like her mother when she was young but has shorter hair, has violet eyes, her face is less round (from Minato's side), and has the same whisker marks. She is one year younger than Naruto. She wears skin-tight black ANBU-style battle armour except that instead of the vest she wears an open light green jacket that covers her chest area and a short Sakura shippuuden style-skirt. She contains 5 tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra and the Yin part of his soul.

*Menma- Naruto's brother. Looks like cannon naruto but he has violet eyes. He is usually dressed in a light blue tracksuit with three orange stripes on his sleeves, a mesh undershirt, dark blue trousers and dark calf-length sandals (similar to Namikaze Minato's clothing during his academy years and genin days).He has 3 tails of Kyuubi and Yang part of his soul.

NOTE- Kushina will have 1 tail of chakra with perfect control over it.

Yoko will love naruto LIKE A SISTER (No No F**** incest) I JUST DON'T WRITE IT. Menma will be jealous of Naruto's power.

Warning- There will be Menma, Council, Sasuke and Sakura Bashing. There will be minor Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade bashing.

The main pairing will be Naru/Hina. I don't write nor encourage writing harem. It screws with romance.

Possible pairings which I might consider adding

1- Itachi/ /Anko

2- Gaara/Tenten

3- Yoko/Ino or any other female. (This pairing will only and only be written if my reviewers want so. Keep in mind there will be Heterosexual Women reading it too.)

4- Kakashi/Kurenai –Asuma doesn't deserve the beauty (pure and simple reason).

Note-If pairing #4 is done then no #3 will be done also.

JAPANESE YOU NEED TO KNOW-

Kibishi- Grim

Akumahada-Meaning Devil's skin- It will be the name of Naruto's sword.

Senso- War

###################### STORY TIME ###################################

* * *

**Okay guys the second chapter is up.**

**Reviews, Suggestions and Questions**

**1-Jh831 "can't wait to see naruto mixed with joker"  
**A- This chapter features very less Naruto screen time, unfortunately. More of the joker persona will be shown in next chapter.

**2-Some guest by name me-"****You story, while not all that original is pretty good. One thing I believe you must do is get a Beta to read your work and fix the terrible grammar that you have. For me it was extremely difficult to read and it got worse as it went along. Second, stop with the long explanations of things: the council. Most people who read these stories know naruto and the history behind the story enough to know who and what the council is... There are other examples but I believe you get my point. Your story isn't terrible; you just need to fix a few things. Keep it up and hopefully I'll be reading more of your work."**  
A-Actually had a Beta but he kind of went off the radar and so I am now searching for a new one. Okay and I will cut on explanation from next time. Thanks for your productive review. Keep reviewing it is review like these which I prefer to have.

**No.3 Guest "Family/Humour for a neglected story? The tag is out of place. In fact, each one of the 'funny' moment you wrote are out place, and not funny at all. Your writing isn't perfect either."  
**A- Corrected already.

**4-Emilbootanimefreak "Hmmm... It is a very interesting take on the "Naruto Neglected" type of fic. So Naruto has a bloodline that can steal other bloodlines huh? It is very interesting to say the least. Love your choices for who you'll be bashing (except Sakura but I understand why you and most people want to bash her) and it's nice to see a fic like this where Minato and Kushina aren't bashed to some extent though I'm wondering how they'll react once they find out that Naruto is gone? So many questions so little time, anyways I can't wait to see what happens next."**  
A-Thank you so much for that one review, I needed a positive boost. Regarding Sakura I am sorry to say that I am suffering from SHS- Sakura Hating Syndrome. But look at this way I am bashing the entire cannon Team 7- Menma is similar to cannon naruto. Dude I am so pissed by pointless bashing though. Keep reviewing it is reviews like your which make a story perfect.

**Tensa-Zangetsu101-I hope that this story is going to continue to the end without any meaningless interruptions like many authors have done in the past making this kind of story! If it is, then delete it and stop making us waste our time reading a potential unfinished story!  
**- AWW I think you like story. Don't worry I will try my best to finish story in 2014 or mid 2015.

**Also there was some Hinata hater foul mouthed Jashin priest who reviewed anonymously. Dude it pisses me of when people keep on cursing without any reason.**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOUR NOTES**

* * *

**When reviewing, please be honest. DON'T SUGAR COAT WORDS PLEASE! I don't mind criticism, the way I answered the reviews above shows that. Guys though please keep in mind that it is my first fan fiction and its first chapter at that, though.**

**On the other hand If you like the chapter please leave a positive review also. People have written things like Awesome! , I love this story! : people think it's useless to write things like that but know that it is things like these that make writers go on.**

**When writing a positive reviews also try to tell what you like in story. If you do that I will emphasise that particular thing in next issue.**

* * *

Conclusions I have drawn so far-

1- My grammar is terrible.

2- I need a new Beta reader

3- I need more plot and less explanations.

4- I need to keep writing consistently.

5- People are waiting for a joker like Naruto

6- People like bashing Menma and Sasuke greatly with Sakura to lesser extent.

7- I need to make plot revolve plot around the bloodlines slightly more than neglecting and must not bash Minato, Kushina further in the process.

**I hope that's it **

* * *

Story Time

_Last time-_

_"Kukuku...so the mouse discovers the snake"_

Now-

(A.N. The Fight sequence was written by Uzumaki-Son Naruto on request. Check his profile out. The Guys awesome!)

Fear.

One of the basic emotions of a human be it civilians or Ninja.

Most civilians are more prone to fear as they rarely have any skills needed to protect themselves and those that do have… their fear might last longer but in the end **THAT** fear will ultimately be their downfall.

Ninjas should be less fearful as they have the skills needed to protect them from unnecessary threats that they can easily handle but when facing one that is more than they _can _handle, well like the civilians, that would be their ultimate downfalls.

Unless they possessed the mental capacity to outmaneuver that fear of course.

Now as a ninja in training that continuously trains in a forbidden area like the forest of death while at the same time slathering bandits in missions while also having a mother that can leak Killer Intent rival to that of a Bijuu, there wasn't much that our favourite blonde ninja was afraid of.

But now, standing behind of him, it was something that made said blonde want to wet his pants; not because of the appearance, no-no, because of that MASSIVE KILLER INTENT the being was releasing.

What to do, what to do.?

"My, my, little Naruto-kun thinks he can formulate a successful plan of action against me kukukuku…"

Holy shit his voice even sounds creepy!

Visibly trying to calm his shaking body he slowly turned around to face the monster that was behind him while at the same time, thoughts and lessons ran straight through Naruto's head in a mile a second.

'_Assess the danger… okay, done. He's obviously human from what I can see right in front of me but one would have to wonder what kind of mental discipline he would go to emit this amount of KI.'_

A flash of memory appeared in his brain and he suddenly found himself standing facing the old Hokage as he smoked his pipe.

_He listened as his mentor spoke, "Remember Naruto-kun that during a battle with the stronger shinobi, the feel of their presence alone can tell much about the owner's nature/objective."_

Snapping back to reality, Naruto realized that he hasn't been knocked out yet and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

'_I need to get a feel of his chakra level to know what I'm dealing with.' _He thought before he discretely sent a chakra pulse through his feet getting a feel of every presence within the radius of the pulse and once it passed the threat in front of him he gasped and stepped back wards in fear.

Shit.

Shit, shit.

Shit, shit, fucking shit.

This monster has a chakra level that could rival that of a _fukin' Biju!_

Here's hoping that his presence says otherwise.

"…"

FUCK!

"Is Naruto-kun scared of little old me?"

Forget scared, he was _fucking t__errified!_

Only the stats he got were staggering to say the least; Kage Level Chakra; Stealth Skills higher than most ANBU and Kage; definitely foreigner – seeing as this was the first time he felt a presence like this; definitely a shinobi; so then the question of the day is this.

How does a foreigner know the inner workings of the village security for him to sneak in undetected?

Simple answer… _a spy._

Naruto squeezed his nose at the scent of the ninja in front of him. But wait, that smell, it smells like…

'_Anko!'_

Anko is a female and she definitely isn't standing in front of him right now so the only other possibility was that they were linked through something else; their summons!

But then that would mean

_"Note to Self: WHY THE FUCK DIDNT I WRITE MY FUCKING WILL!"_

Okay Naruto play it cool like a bad ass, "So,What's the almighty snake sage himself doing in a place like this?"

"My, my, I didn't know that even children know of my reputation," Orochimaru smoothly said with his insane grin on his face as his tongue flicked out of his mouth, "I need to know what you have heard about little old me kukukuku…"

"I heard that you're a gay paedophile." Naruto deadpanned externally while inwardly he was gratified at the twitch he saw appear on the face of the sanin.

"Ever wonder why they warn children not to play with fire?" Orochimaru asked annoyed with the audacity of the brat in front of him, "They get burned."

"Then try and burn me."

Orochimaru was surprised at the speed the blond revealed to him as he finished that sentence as he ducked under a roundhouse kick that was meant for his head but he knew something was wrong as the blond smirked.

Naruto slammed his right hand to the ground and used the momentum gained to twist his body in an angle sending another roundhouse kick to the stomach of the sanin in front of him but unfortunately for him his attack was blocked by said Sanin's hand.

The smirk was still there the Sanin thought as he was watching thinking what the blond next move was and was unprepared for the third attack by said blond.

Naruto channelled a huge amount of chakra through his hands causing the ground below him to explode but that was what he wanted as it was what pushed him into the air and it was what he needed to complete his more powerful roundhouse.

Naruto frowned as his opponent turned into mud and struggled as snakes came and wrapped themselves around him trapping him with their grip.

"The neglected son of Minato and Kushina," Orochimaru was walking towards his trapped prey, "what a fine piece of work you'll be."

"Wasn't it you that said not to play with fire?" Naruto taunted causing the Sanin to frown as he reached the struggling blond.

"What are you –

"**Bunshin Diakwahuha! (Clone Explosion!)**"

*BOOM*

'_Substituting with explosive shadow clones, what an amazing feat for someone who was ignored most of his life.' _Orochimaru thought as he recovered from the blast sent his way.

"Impressive Naruto-kun but I think that's as far as your skill –

He was interrupted from his monologue as he quickly dodged the barriage of shiruken and Kunai sent his way and looked to its thrower who smirked at missing him.

That was odd.

"You missed me brat, so what's with that proud look?" he asked and frowned even more at the increase of said smirk.

Now he knew he was really missing something.

Naruto pointed and the Sanin followed the trajectory and it was then his eyes widened at seeing where the Kunai and Shiruken hit.

It was the Namikaze estate!

The home of the Hokage!

Well played.

"Now Time to wait and watch." Naruto said cockily.

"Did you count the poison, your medic gave you?" Orochimaru asked saucily.

*THUD*

"Now just if you took Reverse Summoning into account."

Walking towards the downed boy, Orochimaru was genuinely surprised when Naruto looked upon him and said

"And what if I did? Hebi-teme,"

Orochimaur's eyes widened when he heard Naruto mutter

"**Gate of Opening**, open. **Gate of Rest**, open"

The now white eyes devoid of pupil and life, bore into the snake's.

(A.N.- The rest of fight is completed in chapter 4, for reasons I can't explain for now)

* * *

**Few days later**

**Research lab **

**Sound village, Rice country**

Orochimaru had just completed his set of bandadges and treatment of himself.

To think a mere brat did this much damage.

Orochimaru struggled to keep the grin from recurring on his face, after all his research had finally had begun to bore fruits.

The fact of how it all started mere years ago brought a chuckle to his scaly face to this day.

_Flashback no Jutsu 4 years ago_

_When Sarutobi had allowed him to flee rather than killing him, the Sandaime may have thought he was doing his old student a favour. However, at least from the point of view of Orochimaru, being forced to abandon all of his experiments and equipment was nothing short of crime. _

_But the fact that it Yondaime had given killing orders and Sarutobi let his emotions guide him, did serve to amuse him though._

_Had Orochimaru not been setting up a lab in one of the minor villages outside of Konoha for years, he would have been seriously set back in his research after this "tragic" event._

_That was the condition, that "thing" found him._

_It had been quite some time since he was approached by the messenger of a criminal organization by the name Akatsuki._

_ The messenger itself was however what drew his attention: he had two large Venus flytrap-like extensions enveloping his head and upper body, looking like he was partially plant; but what really got Orochimaru's attention was his ability to seemingly pass through solid matter. He called himself Zetsu_

_Now Orochimaru having worked for years on subject of human research knew that what in front of him was a probably mass of human cells, given partial human form that is. However that could mean only one thing..._

_Human Cloning!_

_Over the years multiple times had Orochimaru tried human cloning, each one of which unfortunately failed._

_Like take case of cloning First Hokage to study Mokuton. He had ended up wasting sixty infants on that one. Though he had an irking suspicion one fetus had stabilized but the raid by Sandaime had prevented him from checking up on that one._

_Anyways Orochimaru knew that joining Akatsuki was worth if only for Zetsu._

* * *

_Orochimaru quickly realized one thing. Zetsu wasn't the only thing worth joining Akatsuki was. Because the Akatsuki was almost like a walking bank of rare bloodlines! It seemed to be God sent to satisfy his bloodline obsession. And like any good scientist he was going to make full use of it._

_1. __All the members were powerful, famous, S-rank missing-nins. The legendary puppet master, Akasuna no Sasori;_

_2. __the former Swordsman of the Mist and wielder of the Samehada sword, Kisame Hoshigake;_

_3. __ The legendary bounty hunter who fought against the Shodai Hokage, Kakuzu of Takigakure…_

_4. __But what really made him jump were the leader, Pain, and his partner. Two orphans he had met in Ame long ago, who had been trained by Jiraiya._

_5. __One was a blue-haired woman, Konan, who had the power to manipulate paper; to the extent of turning herself into it. He remembered Jiraiya saying something about her talent with paper, but nothing that big. Though most would scoff at the idea of it being useful, it was actually something intriguing and, in the right hands, extremely potent. Especially In hands of Fuinjutsu Master._

_6. __But the other child was the true jewel. More specifically, his eyes. The Rinnegan. The ultimate doujutsu, thought to be just a legend… He didn't know what its powers were, but all the hype surrounding it, and the fact that the man had defeated Hanzo thanks to it…_

_There were rumours about Rinnegan but he had leant for sure that this particular Rinnegan was called False Rinnegan for reasons unknown, and constituted the half of the True Rinnegan._

_Orochimaru had found out about this from ruins of Whirlpool village. What it meant was something that confused Orochimaru till this date._

_Anyways, the DNA of these people was something he wanted at all possible costs._

* * *

_He was partnered with Sasori after entering the organization, though the small number of member caused them to sometimes trade partners. The plan was to gather the Bijuu, the mighty Tailed Beasts which had been spread through the countries by the Shodai Hokage long ago, and create a weapon powerful enough to threaten the villages and give them control of the world. _

_But this was the main, final goal; before they went there, they would start by destabilizing the major Hidden Villages. And what better way to do it than by hitting on what sustained them: the economy?_

_A while later the list was joined by Deidara, the Iwa Mad Bomber with the rare Explosive Bloodline. While it was indeed a formidable bloodline, the recruit that followed him made EVERYTHING ELSE look like child's play._

_All members were gathered on the Akatsuki's headquarters, in Ame, where their leader was performing the standard ceremony of presenting a new member. The man was apparently going to be partnered with Kakuzu, so to 'avoid later replacements'. What he had to face the Wrath of the legendary Bounty hunter was something that really Orochimaru wanted to see._

_"Why do I always get the bounty less trash?" said Kakuzu with a tone annoyance to it._

_"And what do I owe the pleasure of being paired with the great RAGDOLL SAMA!" said Hidan, in a mocking yet a very respectful tone to his voice. _

_What Orochimaru didn't understood was_

_1. __Was the guy really so eager to die?_

_2. __Why is konan looking flabbergasted at the respectful tone?_

_3. __Why isn't the guy paying attention to Kakuza's club?_

_For Orochimaru's surprise, the man didn't show any reaction to the attack until the massive club crushed his abdomen, obviously instantly killing him._

_"Hmm, Has akatsuki fallen so low to accept someone like him? Path.."Orochimaru thought  
_

_Now orochimaru was interrupted even in his thoughts!_

_"Are you out of your mind you fucking rag dick son of motherfucking bitch?!" Yelled an obviously alive Hidan  
_

_Orochimaru was dumbfounded. He looked stunned and could only hear one word from Pain explain about Hidan's abilities, Immortality_

_Immortality, the thing he always wanted was possessed by a foul mouthed idiot totally unworthy of it barely 5 feet from him._

_One thing about Orochimaru that people tend to think is he can't curse but the truth is that he can but only under the extremest of conditions. This was one._

_"SCREW EVERYTHING I WANT HIS BLOODLINE!"  
_

* * *

_What people think is that Orochimaru's obsession with bloodline was due to him considering his own body inferior. But it couldn't be farther from truth. The truth is that it was people like Hidan whom Orochimaru made him as such he was. Thing he considered prizes in hands of the one highly inferior like Hidan for the immortality bloodline._

_So the crazy sannin set upon his quest to acquire the bloodlines. The fact that in Akatsuki members on teams were rotated depending on missions helped him greatly._

* * *

_Due to Hidan fighting recklessly and involving litres of blood being shed, he was the most easy to collect. He collected his blood in pints.  
_

_Others were a tad difficult but he managed though._

* * *

_Kakuza's was next and was difficult one but not impossible. The problem was that he had no blood at all. __So he presented a bit more of a challenge. Moreover Orochimaru questioned if he even had natural hairs at all?_

_However he still succeeds because every time Kakuza's limbs were cut off, In the process of stitching them back, some of his threads were left here and there which were easy to procure._

* * *

_Kisame was also very easy. In the few times he got to do mission with the shark-man, he saw how violent that man was. He would pound the opponent with his sword, normally leaving shards of it everywhere. He just had to take the shards by having his snakes take them._

* * *

_Konan's were ridiculously easy; she would give every new member a flower of papers. While one may ask how can they have DNA? The fact was that these papers were made out of her skin converting to paper. When Deidara was given one, Orochimaru "accidently" bumped into him. Deidara never missed those few paper petals._

* * *

_ Sasori's were difficult due to the no blood problem. But the time came._ _Orochimaru and Sasori were in the hardest fight they had had for a long time. Zetsu had given wrong information. The opponent unleashed a barrage of shuriken at Sasori who was unable to dodge in time. Orochimaru took their opponent down with his strongest poison._

_Checking on Sasori he saw his partner with him taking out shurikens. The shurikens were dipped in purple poison, the replacement of blood in Sasori. But one of them was... red. Was it blood?_

_"Kukuku, obviously he has the "heart" of a puppeteer"_

_Orochimaru's snake will make sure to secure that one later._

* * *

_Pain's was easy to procure, a quick night walk to resting chamber of his Paths and a complete search of them was all it took._

* * *

_Deidara's DNA was gained a long time back in a battle between him and another Akatsuki member who "convinced" Deidara to join Akatsuki. That reminded him to check on that one Akatsuki member. _

* * *

_Zetsu's DNA was something that should be difficult to procure, so without plan it was doomed to fail. He made one for sure._

_After a tough solo mission, Orochimaru was seemingly busy in filling the mission's paperwork._

_Suddenly, his eyes caught a flicker of black and white, and he threw two kunai's in its direction. Zetsu, who had just risen from the ground, was eyeing cuts on both the cheeks. At the same time. His eyes narrowed at Orochimaru. "**Calm YOUR NERVES, Orochimaru OR I WILL!"**_

_Orochimaru frowned and replied "Then don't sneak up on me."_

_Zetsu glared at him, but replied anyways. "**The member who convinced Deidara is being announced.**"_

_Orochimaru followed Zetsu, that is after retrieving the two bloodstained kunais._

* * *

_Orochimaru's eyes nearly popped out of eyes. Yet he drooled uncontrollably at the sight before him_

_The new member was Itachi Uchiha!_

_He will acquire his DNA the fastest!_

_Orochimaru will regret the last statement very quickly._

* * *

_Quickly Orochimaru realized that this one DNA was most difficult to obtain. Everybody in the organization had mentally noted that though while Itachi was a little paranoid, it was worse around Orochimaru. To Orochimaru, Itachi always looked at him with a look of dislike and mistrust every time he met his gaze. Despite this Orochimaru was unable to resist sneaking was Orochimaru's biggest flaw, the thing that gave him away, restlessness._

_Orochimaru knew that the now the only way he was leaving Akatsuki with Itachi's DNA was if he took it by force. _

* * *

_Enraged, Orochimaru fell back before Itachi who straightened up slowly, surveying the Snake sannin coolly. "Give up," Itachi intoned quietly. "You will no longer be welcomed back into Akatsuki after this attack, and I know for certain you cannot return to the place where you were born. If you continue to struggle, you will fall before my Sharingan. Give up and depart intact."_

_"Brave words for a dead man" Orochimaru spat, drawing out a kunai inside of his robe where Itachi couldn't track the movement. _

_"Sharingan doesn't suits paedophiles" Itachi mocked._

_Now Orochimaru was enraged._

_What Orochimaru didn't knew was that the reason Itachi seemed to hate Orochimaru so much was due to the event few years back when Orochimaru's one experiment needed people with very high vitality. However the ones capable of such feats were only those of Uzumaki blood. So he asked Danzo to get one as a payment to implanting Senju bloodline in him if he wanted to._

_Knowing Kushina, Menma and Yoko were off limits, Danzo gave the Oto nins the location of Naruto. Kabuto who was assigned the mission sent some of his best mercenary ninja, only for a 12 year jounnin Itachi to slaughter the lot of them.  
_

_Back to fight._

_Unpredictably, Orochimaru threw a kunai at Itachi._

_In another lifetime, the kunai would have drawn Itachi's blood and Orochimaru would have ran away after getting his right hand cut off._

_But it wasn't another life time. This time Itachi had fought the most unpredictable ninja ever and to him Orochimaru was open like a map._

_Quickly side stepping and gazing into eyes of the snake followed by slamming a palm at Orochimaru's chest, Itachi spoke "Fuin (seal)"._

_Orochimaru then tried to move but realized he was in a paralysation Genjutsu._

_"Genjutsu, really that's your best shot?" The paralyzed snake asked mocking asked, not really realising how deep in shit he was.  
_

_"No, the fact you can't break it is my best show." Replied Itachi smugly.  
_

_Orochimaru deciding to wipe of the smug quickly gave a chakra pulse to break the Genjutsu._

_Only to find chakra out of his reach._

_"Oh feeling no chalra? When I palmed your chest I sealed your chakra with a Level 8 Chakra Seal, Orochimaru the white paedophile"mocked itachi._

_"This is an Uzumaki seal, HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" roared an enraged Snake._

_"Since a 5 year old Uzumaki drew an exploding tag on my shadow clone's ass." said Itachi._

_Then he drew an intricate exploding tag on both of his arms, and quickly ran away from Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru then heard "KAI"_

_Then a massive explosion and then all he saw was darkness._

_Flashback no Jutsu ends_

Till now that particular memory caused him to rub his hands.

But now it all had ended.

However unknown to Orochimaru it was just a beginning of his problems.

* * *

Orochimaru growled in annoyance. He would have to remember to invent a special, nasty punishment for that man who thought it would be amusing to give Orochimaru-sama a female skin to reside in for the next three years

Now, Orochimaru wasn't angry that he got a female body. He was angry because he got body of useless civilian women.

Think about everything, he realized now he needed to be more careful in his experiments. He couldn't be wasting his limited materials (except Hidan's) on those who would most likely die; he needed someone who had a near perfect chance of surviving them. Someone with almost supernatural healing, who could survive anything…,

_The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki's_

* * *

"No No it won't work at all" Orochimaru realised.

The kyuubi's chakra was too poisonous to let the DNA implants stabilise inside body of the receiver, according to his estimations.

Kushina could have worked due to having only one tail but not only she was too risky to kidnap but also her body had matured making her too unstable to experiment upon.

He needed somebody who is in his childhood, has a strong life force and an additional factor that allows him/her to accept bloodlines.

Then something clicked in his mind causing Orochimaru's eyes widened in realisation. He had read about something like that few years back.

* * *

_The History of the first Uzumaki_

Orochimaru was frantically searching through pages of the said historical text, till he stopped at one page.

Nobody knows how or why a simple redheaded kid got what made him so fearsome of a warrior. Some said he was crazy, some said he was wrath of gods while most agreed that he was incarnate of the devil himself.

But Orochimaru could conclude one thing for sure.

The man was as strong as the Sage of Six Paths.

The fact that he _killed_ the Sage was a proof to it.

Yes, One can argue that Sage was nearing the age of 200 had to be a factor.

But they were forget one thing, the first Uzumaki at the battle was said to be a mere 15 at the time of the earthshaking battle. The fact that there were 200 Uchiha and 250 Senju at side of The sage could easily tip the favor in sage's favour.

Moreover, he completely _annihilated_ everybody.

But According to the text before Orochimaru, while he was godlike, so was the Sage.

It is said that Sage slammed his palm on the chest of the Uzumaki, causing chakra chains to erupt and bind him and then they merely _disappeared_.

The Uzumaki also lived to an age of respectable 199. He could have easily lived more if he wasn't betrayed by his family, again.

The battle that killed him also prevented his bloodline from spreading in rest of his family.

_His bloodline - The Chimera Bloodline a.k.a The Uzumaki Ambidextrous Bloodline.  
_

* * *

**_Next time-_**

**_That's all folks!_**

* * *

**_Sorry for the short filler like chapter_**

**_SOORY I WAS LATE BY 10 hours but problems you know_**

**_When will be next update?  
A- Any time in next two weeks._**

**_Main story starts next time._**


	3. The Crazy, The Snake and The Past

**A SHOUT TO MILLIENDOLLAR FOR THE BETA AND REWRITE!**

* * *

**Naruto"-Normal speaking**

'_Naruto'_-Normal thought

'**Naruto_'_**-Kyuubi/greater being thinking/speaking from mindscape/somebody demonically pissed off.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or any other licensed fiction work otherwise WHY THE HELL I WOULD BE HERE?!**

**The story format is taken primarily from **

**Avatar of Madness: Sins of the Elders**

**By Dragolight**

Also a story from which inspiration is taken is

Madara-s-Grandson-The-Alternate-Dimension by yaminaruto

I think he could have done a better work at neglecting and some bashing. Also his chapters are slow in updates unfortunately. However Dark Naruto fans will absolutely love it.

Challenge by dracohalo113

Read the stories above. They are the only neglected story I liked so far.

This fic is basically a neglected godlike Naruto story.

**Key points**: Naruto will seem very awkward mixture of Minato and Joker (Sick Humor) in general. During battle he will be mostly like how Madara is in a battle. He will be strong almost overpowered at times but I tried to find a reasonable explanation for his power.

*Yoko – Naruto's sister. Basically looks like her mother when she was young but has shorter hair, has violet eyes, her face is less round (from Minato's side), and has the same whisker marks. She is one year younger than Naruto. She wears skin-tight black ANBU-style battle armor except that instead of the vest she wears an open light green jacket that covers her chest area and a short Sakura Shippuuden style-skirt. She contains 5 tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra and the Yin part of the soul.

*Menma- Naruto's brother. Looks like cannon Naruto but he has violet eyes. He is usually dressed in a light blue tracksuit with three orange stripes on his sleeves, a mesh undershirt, dark blue trousers and dark calf-length sandals (similar to Namikaze Minato's clothing during his academy years and Genin days).He has 3 tails of Kyuubi and Yang part of his soul.

NOTE- Kushina will have 1 tail of chakra with perfect control over it.

Yoko will love Naruto LIKE A SISTER (No No F**** incest) I JUST DON'T WRITE IT. Menma will be jealous of Naruto's power.

Warning- There will be Menma, Council, Sasuke and Sakura Bashing. There will be minor Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade bashing.

The main pairing will be Naru/Hina. I don't write nor encourage writing harem. It screws with romance.

Possible pairings which I might consider adding

1- Itachi/ /Anko

2- Gaara/Tenten

3- Yoko/Ino or any other female. (This pairing will only and only be written if my reviewers want so. Keep in mind there will be Heterosexual Women reading it too.)

4- Kakashi/Kurenai –Asuma doesn't deserve the beauty (pure and simple reason).

Note-If pairing #4 is done then no #3 will be done also.

JAPANESE YOU NEED TO KNOW-

Kibishi- Grim

Akumahada-Meaning Devil's skin- It will be the name of Naruto's sword.

Senso- War

###################### STORY TIME ###################################

* * *

**Question Answers, Suggestions Consideration and other reviews**

**Simeone234-Harem  
**A-Nope, I want a romance fic a proper one at that, not some dings dang lemony thingy. Sorry, BTW I will do a harem in another story but not this one. Harem requires too much time and brain, neither of which I have XD

**Generation Zero- ! WOW  
**A-COMING FROM ONE OF THE BEST NARUTO NEGLECT WRITER!? THEY GUY IAM FAN OF?! I AM SO HAPPY THAT I CAN DIE!

**Dbtiger63-First thought is the ages for Naruto seem random. Example, Minato mentions how 10 years prior he denied Naruto training yet during flashback of a meeting where Danzo asks about Naruto having Jonin level reserves Naruto is 6. So does this mean Naruto is 16 when Orochimaru grabbed him? First chapter were mentioning 5 years yet Naruto was only 4 and he's the older brother of the twins. ?**

**Another question I have is WHY Minato does and Kushina both ignore him? Just saying they moved on forgot they had another child they see infrequently doesn't explain why it's happening nor does it make any sense. If it has to do only with the twins needing support, it makes no sense that Naruto is ignored when as a Kage he could have one of the many ANBU he's got tailing him train him. Uzumaki are always written as family first yet unless there is some mysterious seal on Kushina it makes no sense she'd forget her son her firstborn. What's worse, when they discuss it, they seem to not really care why they are doing it or do anything to make it better. Each move they make in Naruto's regard is faulty for no reason to the point they agree to give him to Danzo?! Even the explanation that Jiraiya and Tsunade gave their summons to the twins without regard to Naruto makes no sense; why is he invisible to everyone unless something or someone is making this happen?**

**The Hokage has no power yet he remains in this puppet position why?Multiple bloodline abilities sound cool but if the story leaves more questions than answers for the basic storyline, it's hard to understand or back.**  
A- Bro you seriously need to take a breath and write smaller reviews which are easier to comprehend. To answer these questions I have made an entire another section below this QA column. Great review though.

**BrainII-It's spell pedophile, not pedophile.  
**A- Microsoft word 2007 disagrees. BTW I use English (India).

**Emilbootanimefreak-Meh I'm cool with you hating on Sakura, like I said I understand. Anyways nice touch with this chapter show casing the life of Orochimaru which I think other fics should try and do since this is a good way to show why and how he became the person he is. Also if you need any help with suggestions or opinion just leave me a pm (although just a small warning, I live in the Philippines so timing between replies might be a bit awkward at best). So now I'll be once again looking forward to seeing Naruto become awesome (though I hope that it's in a way that is not to instant) and seeing the result of his disappearance from Konoha XD  
**A- Now just if haters of my story had a half the brain or cooperation like you. As for instant awesome Naruto, the answer is unfortunately yes BUT he will have his own sets of problem as you will see in this chapter. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, Your reviews are amongst the more appreciable ones always

* * *

Answers to dbtiger63

**Q- Naruto's ages seems too random.**  
A- An age to event table has been added.

**Q-Naruto's neglect leaves a lot to be desired.**  
A- YES, THIS ONE I HAVE BEEN GETTING IN PRIVATE MESSAGES TONS OF TIMES! I will answer what I always have been, chapter 3 will explain all.

As for Kushina Minato shit, it is also answered in this chapter.

AWSOMELY GREAT REVIEW THOUGH!  
Keep reading and reviewing

* * *

Age-Event Table

At age 0- Naruto is born as elder to twins Menma and Yoko by 15 minutes

(Fact File- in India, twins and triplets has a limit of to be born within 10 minutes to be given the status.)

At nearly 4- Naruto discovers he is going to be denounced as Clan Head and initiates plans.

At 5- Uchiha Clan massacre happens and is committed by a 13 year old Itachi Uchiha.

At 6- He is kidnapped by Orochimaru and is promptly put to coma for reasons given below.

At 8- He awakens.

* * *

**Back To the Story-**

**_The First Uzumaki POV_****_: Flashback no Jutsu_**

_He could not help but sigh as he saw the sight before him once again._

_He was sitting on ground wrapped in myriad of thousands of Chakra Chains with each one carved with a chakra seal just to stop him._

_However, what caused him to sigh wasn't the condition he was in._

_Yes, he was sitting on ground with his clothes ripped to shreds, his body smeared with blood of his and his enemy. Devoid of every single weapon, the legend wasn't surely in a great condition..._

_The battle field was littered with bodies of every single enemy that tried to harm his so called "**family", **wasn't in a better too condition too._

_Raising his head despite the pain it caused him too, he viewed the sight that made him sigh in first place._

_The Chakra chains were coming out of bodies of his nephews or nieces or their children or their grandchildren._

_The Uzumaki do live long, you know._

_"Do you know what we are going to do to you?" asked an old man. He realized he was looking at the eldest of his later **brother.**_

_"You are going to seal me in the kid on that throne. The 1024 genetic trigram seal you drew on floor kind of gave you away"_

_Even in the face of the seeming death he smiled, such was the charisma of the legend._

_1024 genetic trigram seal, Ironic dying by the seal he made._

_The seal unlike any other Jinchuuriki seal had the pinnacle ability of "passing on". During contraception, the seal's function would activate the ability to pass on to the eldest. Due to this, once applied the soul of the sealed is said to be bound to the mortal plane for all eternity._

_His **family** probably copied it from his notes._

_Sure they were Uzumaki and most were level 9 and there were few level 10 Fuinjutsu Masters too,_

_But he was a legend for a reason._

_His level 11 Fuinjutsu skill was an achievement to attest that for._

_"You can seal me but you can't stop me. One day you will betray your own blood once more and then I will BE BACK!" proclaimed the legend with the last of his strength._

_It would be centuries till the voice is heard again._

**_Flashback ends_**

According to the book before Orochimaru, The first Uzumaki was the first notable case of chakra deficiency. It means that while parents have chakra the children aren't. Like the case of Maito Dai, Maito Gai's father.

Anyways, according to the text, the warrior was neglected for his younger brother, at least.

While most of the book's pages were missing he had a copy of details about his bloodline though, the bloodline from which Hiruko (from Naruto Shippuuden 3) inspired his own Chimera Technique.

* * *

"So the only the eldest/clan heir has the ability to awaken the Chimera ability?" The sage mused to himself

Thankfully because of Uzumaki never abandoning scheme, All Orochimaru had to do was continuously track Clan Heirs and make sure that Kushina was the only one who narrowed down.

"Ah so I was right"

After pilfering through tons of family trees in duration of few weeks, Orochimaru was able to confirm that Kushina was indeed the "one".

_"But she won't work since she is right handed, a pity"_

_"Since both the kids are "heroes" I must make a kid out of the elder ones and get them to neglect the new kid to awaked that"_

But who was the elder one?

That's what spies are for!

"Oh, Kabuto-kun come here will you" asked Orochimaru politely to his right hand man.

Surely, in a matter of seconds, the familiar silver headed spy was standing before him.

"How can I be of your assistance, Orochimaru-sama?" the spy asked.

"Who is the elder of the twins?" Straight to the topic, Orochimaru asked.

"Actually it is a triple birth and a boy named Naruto is eldest" the spy replied

"How come I didn't know of him by know?" The snake mused.

"Well he is forgotten by his parents, so you don't knowing about it is not a big deal" Kabuto replied.

_"Oh this will make kidnapping a whole lot easier"_

"We are kidnapping him, make preparations" Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes my lord" Kabuto replied before turning to do as ordered.

"You wouldn't know if he is right handed or left handed?" asked Orochimaru rather absent minded.

"Well, funny thing he is neither" joked Kabuto before he quickly left the room.

For minutes Orochimaru pondered the meaning of Kabuto's joke. Before he drew the entire familiar final conclusion, he thought.

_"Ambidextrous Hmm a pity he must be sacrificed, he would have made a great subordinate."_

This line was thinking was until Orochimaru remembered the alternate name of the Chimera Bloodline.

Uzumaki _Ambidextrous _bloodline

Orochimaru's Killer intent was felt for miles.

* * *

**-Presently**

"Kabuto, what is the status of Test Subject 0?"

"All bodily functions are okay, his heartbeat is normal, his condition is stable. High amounts of glucose, fats, water and other necessary vitamin and minerals have already been accumulated, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled at hearing this, before he slowly broke out laughing; a loud, crazy, maniacal laugh. Now the key to perfection was in hands.

He looked at the hospital boy strapped to which was a miracle of nature. The last confirmed possessor of Chimera Technique.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"Still I can't believe it was this easy to collect the boy," Orochimaru smirked. Truly, it had been a difficult work. He started reminiscing how the quest to Naruto began.

* * *

**_Flashback no Jutsu_****_: A month back_**

_Orochimaru was cautiously waiting in the graveyard of an unimportant village. Close to Konoha, it was perfect spot meeting spot for a traitor to his spies. While Orochimaru knew that the spies were his, hence trustable and more importantly didn't had the guts to lay a trap, Orochimaru had his guard up._

_"Pft, you can never be too careful" His Ex Sensei used to say._

_Then the all too familiar push in air signifying a shunshin was felt._

_When leaves floating in air cleared, there stood the two of three advisors of Sandaime._

_In his old age, Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage._

_In her old age, she maintains her original hairstyle without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time._

**_Flashback ends_**

The two had been working for him as a messenger between him and Danzo for a long time. It was through them that he came to possess detailed files of Naruto; Though Danzo doesn't need to know about Naruto just yet.

Exploits like using a B rank Nin Jutsu when he was only 5 and a half year old was impressive. But that in his opinion paled when he learnt that the kid was on par with his old fool of teammate Jiraiya at a mere 6 years of age in terms of stealth. Just the possibilities of him reaching his prime intrigued Orochimaru.

* * *

Taking out the kid from Konoha was even easier than he thought. JOY! Initially his plan was that he would offer the kid some kind of motivation and using his dark past as a catalyst, he would show Naruto _his view_.

But after seeing him blow the chunin to pieces he quickly changed the plan. But the kidnapping worked nonetheless.

Just after Reverse Summoning to Snake realm, Orochimaru had taken off to his labs at Rice Country at full speed and Naruto on his back.

_"Now just two more years"_

Just yesterday, Kabuto had confirmed to him that Naruto indeed had the fabled Bloodline.

For the first time in life Orochimaru felt the tingle of the word _perfect._

Kabuto had promptly assisted Orochimaru in carrying out the transplant procedure.

The transplant was the one similar to done in early cases of diseases not unlike Leukemia.

Orochimaru had pumped the blood, with a careful expertise worthy of Tsunade, drop by drop into his rather small bone marrow.

It automatically caused his body to be forced into adapting or rather _evolving_.

After he was done with the first transplant, the results were simply astonishing.

The First Transplant was of Hidan seeing that Orochimaru had abundance of his DNA.

Orochimaru was disappointed when, upon inducing a myocardial infarction (heart attack in simpler terms) through a weak Lightning Jutsu, Naruto's heartbeat ceased.

(A.N. – Actually the real term is myocardial infarction but it would take a lot of time to explain difference in myocardial infarction and a heart attack. Besides it is a Naruto fanfic not a medic one :P)

Upon using a Defibrillator the worst scenario was avoided.

However interestingly enough, while Naruto didn't gain immortality, he didn't gain something less either.

To test whether the transplant was really useful or not, Orochimaru added blood to Naruto's mouth. The blood was of one Orochimaru's no named sacrifice. Then (thankfully) the expected happen.

Naruto's skin turned pitch black while white markings outlined his skeleton.

Repeating the myocardial infarction experiment, Orochimaru was pleased to find that the victim was the one that died in Naruto's place.

If he was pleased to find this, he was simple grinning from ears to ears when he found that every wound on Naruto's body was instantly healed when the ritual ended.

Orochimaru repeated the test many more times.

Only to find that

1. If poisoned, he would gain resistance instantly to that poison permanently.

2. If beheaded, his head would grow a new body in matter of seconds, while his earlier body withered away.

3. Even if his heart was carved out, upon completion of said ritual, it would simply reverse summon itself into his pericardial cavity.

The transplants continued with Zetsu's phasing ability, Rinnegan from Pain, Explosive release of Deidara, Konan's Paper Bloodline, Puppetry skill of Sasori and Earth Grudge Fear of Kakuzu being last.

A notable thing which amazed yet bothered Orochimaru was that after Zetsu's Transplant, or Black Zetsu's to be specific Orochimaru inspected eyes of Naruto due to fluctuation of chakra to eyes. His joy knew no bound when instead of the dark shade of blue; he looked at the red eyes with each having a red comma like structure and dark black pupil. Orochimaru didn't have more Zetsu's DNA so he couldn't fathom any explanation and so wrote it off for later. He still had to give a party to his prisoners, which by the way is more experimentation on them.

He then proceeded to awaken Naruto and made THOSE conditions necessary for Naruto to awaken Mangekyō Sharingan. When Naruto did awaken Mangekyō Sharingan, the stress broke again forced his body back to coma, which meant back to cooling chamber.

(A.N. - How Naruto awoke Mangekyō Sharingan is extremely important and complex and will constitute an entire chapter.)

Orochimaru had recently concluded that since shard from Kisame's body had no DNA, so it must be useless.

Fortunately or Unfortunately, Shard of Samehada from Kisame ended up being simply slipped out of Orochimaru's hand straight to the cooling tank, which by the way is our hero's new home and simply dissolved.

However that's where good news ended.

With each new bloodline the stress started to rip Naruto from inside out. To prevent permanent damage, Naruto was dipped in a cooling tank and was given a drug induced coma. Despite being in coma (and theoretically in low energy consumption mode), he required tens of liters of water each day and kilograms of glucose through IV for him to survive.

Kabuto had initially estimated a time period of 1 year for Naruto to fully cope up when "THAT" incidence happened.

**_Flashback no Jutsu_**

_Orochimaru was still tired. Why shouldn't he be? He had every right to be!  
After all so would you be after completing a 12 hour surgery. AND observing the "patient" for an additional 6 hours to make sure the surgery was a success._

_Gleefully, Orochimaru poured a cup of coffee for himself and walked to see and take pride in his work like every great scientist did._

_Taking a sip, Orochimaru walked into room only to be met by Naruto or what was left of him._

_Quickly spitting out coffee and throwing his cup to side, the shattering sound caused ringing in room, Orochimaru roared._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

_Kabuto was having a nice day. Finally Orochimaru's experiment had ended. The darn thing had taken its fair share of toll on him being Orochimaru's right hand._

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_The scream of Orochimaru was imbued in the Sannin's massive killer intent._

_Kabuto was a smart man. For being successful spy, you had to be._

_If anything Kabuto knew was that whenever Orochimaru lost his composure, it was NEVER **EVER** good._

_Wasting no time he rushed to the source of the scream._

_He was greeted to Orochimaru leaning against the cooling tank. But he paid no mind to Orochimaru_

_His attention was drawn to what (who?) was inside him._

_The sight he saw inside was Naruto decomposing at a massive rate, having lost his arms and legs already._

**_Flashback no Jutsu ends_**

Orochimaru had been in a killing frenzy for the two days the problem lasted. Killing anyone who did the slightest of mistake, brutally I may add. Kabuto quickly got to work.

The problem despite the seemingly complex situation was rather simple.

Naruto's chakra network and skeleton were very small and weak for the metamorphosis Naruto was undergoing.

Due to chakra network being small, his tissues were not getting enough chakra to undergo transformation. While due to weak skeleton, Every time even a single of Naruto's muscle moved, the weakened bone would fracture and dissolve.

Moreover Naruto couldn't regenerate his bone enough to repair damages to his appendages.

What people don't understand is that bones are not for mere support. Bones are more or less a _blueprint _to our tissues, indicating how to grow. Without them a situation like how Naruto is in would develop.

When he told Orochimaru about this, he was less than pleased.

_Flashback_

_"You found problems already Kabuto-Kun? **NOW FIND A DAMN SOLUTION TOO!"**_

_Flashback ends_

The solution was: another transplant, From Juugo and Kimmimaro to be specific.

The transplant was conducted at the earliest moment possible.

A weakened a stain of both bloodlines was introduced.

Miraculously yet scientifically it worked.

Kimmimaro's bloodline had regenerated the appendages, which by the way had completely been repaired within a day of the new surgery.

Juugo's bloodline had forced Naruto's body to mature through a unique way. The bloodline forced _natural energy_ into Naruto's chakra coils.

Due to a weak stain Naruto would neither be able to grow and use bones as a weapon nor could form weapons like chakra cannons or extra limbs like Juugo could.

However it also meant that Naruto couldn't suffer bloodline cancer like Kimmimaro nor would he have fits of rage.

All in all Naruto ended up getting a stronger skeleton and an increased chakra capacity at a cost of probably an abysmal chakra control, though it could be probably rectified through training according to Kabuto,

However why Orochimaru gave him a day off upon seeing the weird orange pigmentation around Naruto's eyes was beyond Kabuto.

With that being said, as Kabuto calculated, the time limit for coma was pushed further.

2 years it is.

* * *

**2 years later**

**Hokage tower, Konoha**

Minato sat behind his desk 'trying' to do his paperwork, emphasis on the trying as he just placed his pen back down. Sighing in frustration he rubbed his temples. Things for him and his family and the village had gone really bad in the last two years.

After the decision that decided that Naruto is given to Danzo was decided by him and Kushina to be specific.

The Hokage then looked over at the single picture that was on his desk, a picture of his family when they were all together. The only picture that he had of his family with all the members intact before it was destroyed.

The photo truly reminded him and Kushina on how pathetic they were, as the only photo of Naruto they had was when he was few minutes old.

The fact that they had an entire room dedicated to photos of Yoko and Menma was disturbing. And even that in his opinion was the understatement of the year. When Kushina realized this, she burnt the photo room to cinders and when she was done she couldn't help but cry. That was the day Kushina truly defined meaning of crying your heart out.

Now while Minato was many things, but he wasn't a foolish person, He knew Kushina was a high A rank Kunoichi.

He also knew that, he couldn't see her cry.

He knew both as a Kage and more importantly as a husband, he must do something.

Something, Something he did. Minato proceeded to order everyone that to talk about Naruto was forbidden.

As a Kage his word was law.

Minato wasn't a cruel person but he needed to choose between a Kage and a loving husband or a loving parent.

He chose the former option.

An option he would happen to curse a million time by today's midnight.

Doing so, according to him would allow Kushina to put Naruto at back of mind. Thankfully it worked.

Meanwhile Minato could bond with Naruto.

That was when things went to hell.

Minato couldn't find Naruto at all!

Then Minato checked his security seals for any proof. The fact that security seals indicated that Naruto was inside the very room where and when He and Kushina were talking about whether to give Naruto to Danzo could mean and only one thing.

Naruto knew!

Minato knew that now everything was a mess. He couldn't have Hunter Nins track down otherwise it would risk Kushina knowing and thinking Naruto ran away God knows what she would do. All he could do was hope that Naruto returned home at the time.

2 years later, Minato is still hoping.

All of this happened because he pushed his son away forcing the boy to run away from home by excommunicating himself from the clan. Damn he could still remember the day when he found out, the same day that things went downhill for the village.

**_Flashback 2 years back_**

_"So Minato what's your decision?" came the question of one councilman Danzo purposefully aiming the question at Kushina._

_At this point all the clan heads, except the troublesome Nara off course, had the same thoughts for once._

**_"Danzo you fool, Uzumaki don't abandon their blood!"_**

_However Uzumaki were also known for being unpredictable, unfortunately today it seemed._

_"Yes-s, We Agre-e to your conditions" was head in the stuttering voice of one Kushina Uzumaki._

_Every clan head except Shikaku looked like they had been slapped. Even most of civilians had similar reaction._

_"Very well" replied Danzo, with a barely suppressed smirk._

_"Troublesome, Very troublesome indeed" thought Shikaku._

**_Flashback no Jutsu ends._**

True to his word Danzo had ended his control of civilians. Minato, Jiraiya and Hiruzen had made sure of it through spies.

However, just because Danzo lost control of civilians, didn't mean they had gained control of civilians. On the contrary, few civilians (the few with brains) were hostile with Minato and Kushina even.

However all that seemed minor in comparison to the Deep shit storm it caused with the other Clan Heads.

Tsunade Senju was neutral on the topic, an advantage that came from not being close to Naruto. However while she didn't had any seeming affection for Naruto, she didn't hated him either. She knew that she was hypocritical if she blamed them but was simply prideful to admit.

The Ino-Shika-Cho combo was disappointed with them. Shikaku even said that they were so troublesome that the term seemed an understatement. Coming from Shikaku it was probably the worst thing that a Nara could say.

Shibi Aburame said nothing but his eyes said it all. Despite being covered with sunglasses, they couldn't help but flinch knowing how high the Aburame kept "the family as a hive" motto on priority order.

Due to being last living reminder of the clan and being so young Yakumo Kurama was absent thankfully.

However it all paled when before the meeting was over Hiashi and Tsume exploded on them.

Tsume had yelled on her and it was only the combined efforts of ANBU and her dog partner Kuromaru that Tsume didn't got her hands on Kushina. Otherwise the result had to be nasty. Tsume had said that she had no right to call herself an Uzumaki anymore since she had spat on the grave of the fallen ones by denouncing her child. Kushina had tried to counter her weakly by explaining the situation but Tsume had beaten her to it.

**_Flashback_**

_"So you sold your child. Do you know what that makes you Kushina? **THAT MAKES YOU A FUCKING TWO PIECE WHORE!** SELLING YOUR OWN CHILD AND FLESH FOR MONEY!"_

**_Flashback ends_**

After the declaration Tsume had stormed off the council room.

Many may think that it was an over the top kind of reaction but the truth was far from it. The Inuzuka and Uzumaki had been while not allies, they were on good terms with each other. The reason was due to Uzumaki's never abandon policy was what greatly impressed Inuzuka. What Kushina was doing hence was nothing short of sacrilege according to Tsume.

But as bad as that was it was nothing short of mere trailer of what followed.

**_Flashback_**

_"And to think my wife Hitomi regarded you as friend" came the regal voice of one Hyuuga Clan head._

_All heads whipped to the neutral face of Hiashi. While his face gave nothing away, it was his eyes that represented disappointment that drew everyone's attention._

_It was seldom the Hyuuga spoke, just like the Aburame and the Nara, speaking only when absolutely necessary._

_"Even without my eyes I can see you traded gold for copper, I expected better from my former best friend" continued Hiashi cryptically._

**_Flashback ended_**

Now Minato realized that he had lost the support of Clan Heads that he would be a victim of a political backlash. If he didn't handle the situation now, He would be thrown out of Hokage's office by Daimyo and Konoha would have Danzo as its Godaime Hokage probably.

Thankfully, due to having lost grip on civilian council, Danzo would be in a similar fix, so Konoha is safe. For now that is.

Anyways, back to Kushina, the meeting had left very ugly result, the couple hadn't expected. No clan head now welcomed them except Tsunade. Tsume had cut all ties to Kushina. Yoshino Nara, Mrs. Yamanaka and Mrs. Akimichi had started ignoring her. Worst of all, even Hinata, her godchild had started to glare her when she thought Kushina wasn't looking.

Later the couple had found that Hinata seemed to have something akin to infatuation with their elder so... No they can't call Naruto their son, can they?

That would explain situation between Minato and Hiashi too.

Hiashi had made in his statement clear that Minato was no longer his best friend, since Minato had pushed away and practically handed Hinata's only friend to the devil himself.

After Naruto had saved Hinata years back from bullies, Hinata came out of her protective shell slowly but surely. When Hiashi saw this, he grasped the chance to do something what was probably akin to blasphemy in the Hyuuga Household, he went against the traditions.

Upon encouraging Hinata to spend time with Naruto, Naruto had Anko teach Hinata Serpentine Style Taijutsu which on blending with Gentle Fist gave an incredibly strong form of Taijutsu.

Obviously the elders of the Hyuuga Household tried to put a stop to it but Hiashi protected Hinata for once. The reason being the new form of Taijutsu was something that resembled Hitomi practiced and when Hiashi saw Hinata doing the new Taijutsu he was both impressed and _saddened... to never notice Hinata being like her mother so much._

And for curing him of the emotional blindness, Hiashi held Naruto in a high regard.

Back to Minato, he was snapped out of his thoughts when his secretary made a call to him.

"Yondaime-sama, Danzo-San has asked for a council meeting"

Bracing him for what would be probably the worst Meeting in his life; Minato took his coat and moved forward.

* * *

**Back in Oto, a few days earlier**

Orochimaru gleefully entered his laboratory, like his normal routine these days. These days Orochimaru would come and visit these places so happy because now he could feel _it, the touch of perfection._

"Kukuku, Naruto-Kun time to come out, play and rule the world." Orochimaru entered and said.

He delicately opened the cooling chamber to take out his ticket to perfection.

Then something happened that took him by surprise.

A hand shot out at Orochimaru, It was only due to decades of Shinobi training that, Orochimaru was able to jump back in time to prevent the hand from crushing his windpipe.

Looking back at scene, he found a Naruto dressed in a hospital gown coming out of the tank.

"That's exactly what I wanted to say, Snake-teme (bastard/bitch)" Naruto replied.

Not waiting for a reply, Naruto pointed his right arm at Orochimaru and Rinnegan flashed in his eyes.

_"Shinra Tensei"_ Naruto spoke in a monotone

_"The Rinnegan, How can he wield that so effortlessly?!" Orochimaru thought in wonder, taken aback by the sight before him._

Before the train of thoughts of the snake could continue, He was thrown aback by a force of uncalculated amount that blew him of the feet and through two solids walls of concrete.

_"Ah the Rinnegan, Damn Sensei always though I rely on it too much" Naruto mused in wonder._

_"Oy Joker-nii San, want to come out and play?" Naruto asked to himself._

**_"Is the sky blue?" The reply came._**

* * *

**_Outside with our favorite punching bag... um I mean Orochimaru_**

_"The Brat has been in coma! How can he use such a powerful technique?" Orochimaru asked to himself in wonder and denial._

His musings were cut short by Naruto's Chakra Signature walking close to him.

Or that's what Orochimaru thought.

Orochimaru stood up to see the Chakra Signature wielder, only for his snake like eyes to almost pop out of socket.

For starters, gone was the boy with reddish black hair or blackish red hairs of a descent 4 feet 8 inches and stood a man or perhaps a _giant _of abnormal build.

The _thing_ before Orochimaru had to be at least 7 feet in height. He was dressed in a custom tailored suit consisting of an elegant, purple coat with matching pin-stripe pants (kept up by suspenders rather than a belt). Underneath it, he wears a light blue jacket, green vest, and a light purple patterned shirt.

However if that wasn't enough Orochimaru saw the man wearing white make-up with blackened eyes and red smeared over the already gruesome scars, greasy, green-dyed, unkempt hair on his head only further implies his unstable psyche.

Then the man simply disappeared!

Orochimaru felt a weight on his shoulder, turning his heads mechanically to see the man only to see him having a smile that threatened to split his face.

**"So you are my rip off? Ever got ripped off, literally cuz?" **Joker asked in his usual maniacal tone.

_"Impossible, He is faster than Minato with his Hirashin!" Orochimaru thought in disbelief_

Not waiting for response, Joker ripped Orochimaru's arms off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screams of the snake echoed in the plain grass fields of Rice Country.

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

* * *

_NEXT TIME JOKER CONTINUES His rampage_

_Where's Jiraiya? How exactly do the Joker and First Uzumaki related._

_And Minato, Kushina. The council bashing begins!_

_Next update will be within 1 or 2 weeks. SORRY GUYS BUT EXAMS ARE Excruciating!_


	4. Crazy clown vs Crazy Snake: Me more pt1

"Naruto"-Normal speaking

'_Naruto'_-Normal thought

'**Naruto****_'_**-Kyuubi/greater being thinking/speaking from mindscape/somebody demonically pissed off.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, One Piece or any other licensed fiction work otherwise WHY THE HELL I WOULD BE HERE?!**

**The story format is taken primarily from **

**Avatar of Madness: Sins of the Elders**

**By Dragolight**

Also a story from which inspiration is taken is

Madara-s-Grandson-The-Alternate-Dimension by yaminaruto

I think he could have done a better work at neglecting and some bashing. Also his chapters are slow in updates unfortunately. However Dark Naruto fans will absolutely love it.

Challenge by dracohalo113

Read the stories above. They are the only neglected story I liked so far.

This fic is basically a neglected godlike Naruto story.

**Key points**: Naruto will seem very awkward mixture of Minato and Joker (Sick Humour) in general. During battle he will be mostly like how Madara is in a battle. He will be strong almost overpowered at times but I tried to find a reasonable explanation for his power.

*Yoko – Naruto's sister. Basically looks like her mother when she was young but has shorter hair, has violet eyes, her face is less round (from Minato's side), and has the same whisker marks. She is one year younger than Naruto. She wears skin-tight black ANBU-style battle armour except that instead of the vest she wears an open light green jacket that covers her chest area and a short Sakura shippuuden style-skirt. She contains 5 tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra and the Yin part of his soul.

*Menma- Naruto's brother. Looks like cannon naruto but he has violet eyes. He is usually dressed in a light blue tracksuit with three orange stripes on his sleeves, a mesh undershirt, dark blue trousers and dark calf-length sandals (similar to Namikaze Minato's clothing during his academy years and genin days).He has 3 tails of Kyuubi and Yang part of his soul.

NOTE- Kushina will have 1 tail of chakra with perfect control over it.

Yoko will love naruto LIKE A SISTER (No No F**** incest) I JUST DON'T WRITE IT. Menma will be jealous of Naruto's power.

Warning- There will be Menma, Council, Sasuke and Sakura Bashing. There will be minor Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade bashing.

The main pairing will be Naru/Hina. I don't write nor encourage writing harem. It screws with romance.

Possible pairings which I might consider adding

1- Itachi/ /Anko

2- Gaara/Tenten

3- Yoko/Ino or any other female. (This pairing will only and only be written if my reviewers want so. Keep in mind there will be Heterosexual Women reading it too.)

4- Kakashi/Kurenai –Asuma doesn't deserve the beauty (pure and simple reason).

Note-If pairing #4 is done then no #3 will be done also.

JAPANESE YOU NEED TO KNOW-

Kibishi- Grim

Akumahada-Meaning Devil's skin- It will be the name of Naruto's sword.

Senso- War

* * *

Reviews

**Q-Red wolf 23456****-Great story so far  
**A-I am glad you like it.

**Q-Generation Zero- I wonder what his next ability will be.**  
A- Well we will see that in this chapter, it's time for swords!

**Q-Dragzxx- My god snake what have you done?  
**A- He has dug his own grave.

**Q- Black shades of red-As long as you do not discontinue this story, you have written one of two neglected Naruto tales I cannot wait to read. Definitely need to find out how Joker came across Naruto, though his appearance sounds like he is connected to the first Uzumaki's soul. Other than that, there is not much more I am interested at the moment, and I almost feel as if I could have skipped the sections not involving Naruto physically. Have fun with your exams.  
**A-Well exams are over and I am back. Well I wrote the story in a spur of moment kind of thing and I plan a rewrite later.

**Q-Millenium88-Damn when in doubt always count on the classics ... "knock knock" Enter the Joker: D I admit he isn't my favourite villain but his special brand of crazy just spice up things awesomely.  
**A-Well I can't imagine who could be your favourite villain, but I am sure you can see who mine is. And rather than commenting on Joker, I am GONNA POTRAY IT!

**Q-Von Kreuz-I can see the council Meeting before my eyes. I mean when Minato and Kushina thought they had traded away a lot combined with the fact that they stand alone... Danzo also throw away much of his current power (on the other Hand, I would say the only one who lost was Minato and his Family) for a Boy he never got in his Hands.**

I have a Feeling that Danzo will aim for a replacement to keep up the contract. And hey, Minato can't talk himself out of it. He did it once already, so a second time shouldn't be harder.

Okay a bit away from the stuff a bit above. I hope that you aren't one of the writers when will bring Naruto back and make him the forgiving type of being. Hey, he witnesses the Moment his own parents sold him out. So it would only be fair when they will never get back what they lost

A- It always brighten my days, to see critical reviews like this. I have Pm'd the reply, as for my readers, this chapter pretty much tell answer to numerous questions.

**Q-Blacknight26-Good story I hope that he as Kakuza's bloodline if you want to call it that and dust release if not oh well it's your fic I just curious is it going to be a harem fic and good luck with your exam kick ass and chew bubblegum**  
A- Don't worry Kakuza's bloodline is very interesting to write, It's a main star of story.  
Chew Bubblegum? Guess I got a new pickup line for Joker.

**Q-Hee Ho Master-Interesting development keep up the great work and good luck with exams till next time,**

Hee Ho!

A-Thanks!

**Q-Roxie.88-Must say love the stories about naruto being dark! Looking forward to reading your whole story! But for I will settle for the next chapter!**  
A-Well Naruto is semi-dark. He is a flirt and a devil alternatively.

**Q-Roxiee.88-This chapter was great although I am confused is the joker a part of naruto it does he have like a split personality? Either way your story is turning out great I love it! Look forward to trading the next chapter!  
**A- That is a major plot of story and either it will be revealed in next 3 chapters or at the end of storyline. I have reasons for that BTW.

**Q-FanficFan- It was interesting so far. I hope you continue with the story. I wonder if Hinata would be a good "Harley Quinn**".  
A- I am torn in between choosing a pure RTN hinata or a mixture of innocent hinata and RTN hinata like in story legacy by cr4zypt. Most probably I will go with later one. Unfortunately, I need someone with stable mind to guide Naruto, so if you want a crazy Hinata, I am sorry.

**Q-Guest-Why when there are Japanese gods and myths is it worth referencing the bastard ones of the west.  
**A- I like Joker and reading the story Avatar of Madness (see at top of page), will explain what I was thinking. And the fact is everybody LOVES JOKER!

**Q-Shadow-hunter104- Quick question: where is hinata?**  
A- I can't bring Hinata without ruining the plotline.

**Q-Thor94- I can't wait the chapter 4.**  
Fuck up minato. Shinigami warn you about neglecting your child. Now the payback happens and it's big  
A- HELL YEAH!

###################### STORY TIME ###################################

* * *

**MUST READ THIS ONE REVIEW! Had to put it here to make sure people read it XD.**

**Q-Star_Iron-To be fair, canon Kakashi doesn't deserve beauty either. That man should be one of the most vilified characters but people love him because of that dang Sharingan.  
**A- You read my profile? Man a cookie to you for that one comment.

* * *

Orochimaru was prideful, that was a fact the man himself admitted.

But he was arrogant, that _was universally admitted._

But now Orochimaru's arrogance was torn to shreds, just like his arms.

"What the hell are you?" cried out the snake sannin. Just before elongating his mouth to enormous proportion and vomiting him out with a complete set of limbs and clothes.

**"I am known by names, I am the Avatar of Madness, I am the God of Insanity but right now I am Your Worst Fear." said the entity before the snake patiently.**

"I am Joker!" Now gone was the mighty voice and replaced by it was childishness.

Orochimaru carefully analyzed the person before him. He knew that if the man's shear speed was faster than Hirashin and raw strength on par with Tsunade's Chakra enhanced strength, then in a Straight Head to Head battle, Orochimaru would be _less than an Ant against God._

"How can you move so fast?" asked Orochimaru tentatively.

"You call that Fast? Man I was just strolling around!"

Saying that Joker again disappeared!

"IF YOU WANT I CAN START WALKING PAL!" was a voice from far away.

Orochimaru whipped his head to the direction and couldn't believe his eyes.

Joker was standing on the top of tower!

THE TOWER 2.5 miles away!

Then Joker again disappeared!

"Looking for someone, Cuz?"

Orochimaru knew that now Joker was standing back to his original space.

"Who are you?" asked Orochimaru simply, quite tired of amount of questions in his head.

He got flying away from a punch to chest.

"_A single punch...one punch and he broke all of my ribs and melted my insides"_ Orochimaru thought just before he shed his skin once again coming out unharmed.

"Didn't I **TELL YOU I AM JOKER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!?" Joker roared now genuinely pissed.**

Not waiting give Orochimaru time to react Joker commenced the fight.

(Author's note-It was more like slaughter if you ask me, P)

"SNAKE WALLETS FOR EVERYBODY, Take 1 Get 1 FREE!" – Our favourite psychopath shouted and sent forth a wave of brutal punches towards Orochimaru each one crushing his organs and him instantly. Orochimaru started evasive manoeuvres but all was for naught due to Joker being faster, much faster.

_"Okay let's see how he deals with this?" Orochimaru thought_

After a particularly brutal uppercut, Orochimaru was sent flying away. On the one-way trip to ground, Orochimaru called on his chakra and once more shed his skin, coming out unscathed.

_"I must learn something like that, just think the possibilities!" Joker mused._

_BOOTS OF MY OWN SKIN!_

While the sociopath was busy contemplating how to make various leather products out of his own skin, Orochimaru didn't exactly sit around.

Letting loose a vicious barrage of Shurikens and Kunai in the general direction of Joker, sure that while Joker could easily dodge them, Orochimaru was sure that Joker hadn't noticed the Kanji on the projectiles.

There was only one problem that knocked Orochimaru into stupor.

The Projectiles struck Joker only to bounce of his body and break.

"Now that's what you call Man of Steel, Don't you?" Joker mused out loud.

Shaking of his Stupor, Orochimaru realised something.

The projectiles still had Kanji on them.

"Don't Bother using Open Flying Thunder God Technique" Joker said in a now calm tone.

For what seemed like a million time in the day, the snake's eyes seemed to pop out of his socket.

Open Hirashin, unlike its SS-rank counterpart Close Hirashin, is a merely an A-rank kinjutsu, though still formidable.

The Open **Flying Thunder God Technique** is a technique created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, which allows the user to transport them to a given marked location instantaneously.

Minato Namikaze a.k.a Fourth Hokage completed this technique to form Close Flying Thunder God Technique. The difference those being difference in an A-rank and a SS-rank Jutsu.

To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula" to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can enter a dimensional void at will that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or some other surrounding feature.

The difference is that, in Open version the dimensional void is always open, while in the closed version the dimensional void is open only when in need of transfer.

The phenomenon of opening and closing the dimensional void, while slows down the transfer, it has a great advantage.

_The chakra consumption is much more efficient._

You see, every second that the dimensional void is open, more the chakra is needed.

The bigger the dimensional void is open, more the chakra is needed.

Because of these reasons, while the open version is slightly faster, the cost of keeping the dimensional void open, the chakra drain is going to drain even the reserves of someone like Orochimaru dry within a minute or two.

Joker estimated that given the number of skin shedding Orochimaru has done so far, Oro would probably die within 45 seconds due to chakra drain.

The question though is why would someone use the Open version over Close version?

Ans. Fuinjutsu level 10.

The Jutsu formula is very complex of the closed version.

Orochimaru, maybe a genius, but Fuinjutsu was never his fort.

He was at best a level 7 user.

His crude Cursed Seal and flawed 5 pronged seal being proof.

_Back to Fight._

Paying no heed to the warning, Orochimaru moved into action.

Transporting to the kanji near the foot of joker, while withdrawing Kusangi from mouth of snake he summoned moments earlier, Orochimaru took a shot at Joker's neck.

And _missed_ hitting his target at the last seemingly impossible (at least in Orochimaru's mind) second thanks to Joker's insane speed

'That's impossible! Not even Minato with the Closed Hirashin or Itachi with his blasted crimson eye can dodge the strike at this distance!' thought Orochimaru in shock at seeing that he _missed._

_To his mind it was this anomaly was preposterous!_

Worst still he not only _missed_, but Joker was not happy about the attempt, evident due to his frowning.

Suddenly Orochimaru reached a new conclusion.

If a grinning Joker looked weird or childish, the frowning one can even scare Kyuubi shitless.

"I had originally planned to let Naruto have fun with you _i.e. after I am done with you_. But now I have decided I need a new snake wallet and **YOUR ASS IS MINE!**!" replied Joker before grabbing, the snake sannin by neck, which in turn caused the legendary blade hanging from his tongue to fall down.

Without any wasted moment and movement, Joker unleashed a series of punches from one hand aiming at Orochimaru's now purple and bruised face and torso.

Despite holding Orochimaru from his right hand and punching with his left, Orochimaru was in a pain filled world of his own.

Joker at this point realised two things.

1-Orochimaru didn't know that He (joker) can read mind.

2-Orochimaru was quite an optimist.

The later one being concluded due to thought running in Orochimaru's mind.

_"Thank God he is punching me with Left hand, he seems to be a right handed."_

All of a sudden, Joker stopped punching and abruptly let Orochimaru fell to ground.

Orochimaru noticed that this time Kusangi was in hands of Joker.

Wondering if it was end, Orochimaru looked to see that Joker was looking to his right.

Still wondering, Orochimaru tried to think of what could be there, Orochimaru tried to feel chakra at the destination.

That was before a face splitting grin came to be seen on the snake sannin's face.

_"This joker seems to be very close to Naruto-kun. If the guy over the destination is whom I think is then I can easily escape!"_

It was easy to guess, Naruto hated Orochimaru so Joker Hated Orochimaru.

However in terms of Naruto's hate, Orochimaru was not even a contender in front of **_THAT MAN._**

"Yes, there is **HIM" **Joker said in a calm tone under a mask of emotion.

Now Orochimaru was surprised and even more curious.

"I can let you escape if you want" Joker said with a hint of mischief.

Know _that as crazy at it may sound, _Joker was reading his mind, Orochimaru asked.

"I sense a "but" coming" The snake said in his ever so slithering voice.

Joker grinned.

* * *

Not far from there a man of 6" with long white hair and in traditional Red Sage Kimono was busy in the thoughts comprising of women in the bath house and their bust sizes.

If he knew what was going to happen to him, he might have peeped a minute or perhaps an hour longer.

* * *

**GUYS I LEFT STORY AT HERE FOR A REASON EXPLAINED IN NEXT CHAPTER  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone

Sorry for coming back online after SOOOO long.

Anyways Let me explain a little. I got Work.

I got a new job with a lot of pay but its a 14 hour a day job.

Plus I was sick in past few days.

Now I am finally done sitting on my ass.

Good News- Perfection: Neglected Chimera will be continued. I dont have time for rewritting it. For those who dont know my other story "The Fallen one" is a rewrite.I probably wont rewrite it for an year or so.

Bad News- No rewrite.

Expect a new chapter in few days. I have a summer vacation and I am not going anywhere but my trusty computer.


End file.
